


Bewitching Love

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Gentle Sex, Making Love, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Witches, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Previously Known at "Untitled DBZ."One day Trunks & Goten were running down an alleyway, training to see who was the fastest (Vegeta's orders) when they bumped into two young girls. They lock eyes & they instantly know that these girls are the ones that they are meant to be with. One of the girls seems to be very shy & a bit naïve while the other girl seems to be abrasive &  very serious. Also, everyone who was half Saiyan has become full Saiyan as have Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, & Pan.Now edited with GrammarlyI DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goten/Original Character(s), Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Trunks-18 x Cassandra (Cassie)-16

Goten-17 x Ariana (Aria)-16

Vegeta-49 x Bulma-45

Goku-43 x Chi-Chi-43

Gohan-24 x Videl-24

Bulla-9

Pan-8

Krillin-43 x 18-?

Marron-11

Yamcha-46

Tien-47

Master Roshi-?

* * *

It was a bright sunny day when Trunks and Goten were seen running down a sidewalk; they were dodging everyone and anyone who was in the way.

“Why do we have to do this again?” Goten asked as they dodged a hotdog cart.

“You know our dads...” Trunks replied as they turned a corner.

“Whose idea was this in the first place?” Goten asked as they continued.

“It was this—or hardcore training with our dads. This is at least a little easier. Also, we don’t have my dad riding our asses.” Trunks panted.

“How long have we been running?” Goten asked as they turned another corner.

“Only an hour and a half; we still have an hour and a half to go.” Trunks panted.

“Can’t we take a break?” Goten complained.

“No. If we do, our dads will know because they have watchers watching us. It’s best to just do this and get it over with.” Trunks seriously said.

“Why does your dad have to be so pushy?” Goten asked as they ran.

“He’s not pushy; he’s just too serious and headstrong.” Trunks explained as they reached their destination.

“It’s about time you two made it.” Vegeta said, scowling at Trunks and Goten while Goku just smiled.

“Can we take a break now?” Goten asked right away.

“No. You’re getting a break just by talking to us. Now head back home and then you can take a break—only because your mothers say so. Now go.” Vegeta sternly said, causing the boys to moan in annoyance before they took off again.

“This is fun.” Goku said with a smile.

“This isn’t supposed to be  _ fun _ —it’s training! Those boys need to take this seriously. Your oldest already gave it all up to have a family of his own. Great for him—but at least he still trains.” Vegeta grumbled.

“What about when Goten and Trunks find their own loves and start their own families?” Goku asked curiously.

“Whenever that happens, it happens. And when it does happen, Trunks had better take care of his family—and make sure they train.” Vegeta very seriously said. Goku just laughed at him.

“This sucks!” Goten complained as they ran home.

“I know—but at least we’re almost done.” Trunks said as they turned a corner.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“What’s up?” Goten asked, looking at Trunks.

“We just have to make it home and we’ll be done, right?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“That’s correct.” Goten answered.

“And we’re not allowed to fly?” Trunks asked, looking ahead.

“That’s also correct...” Goten mumbled.

“What if I said I knew a shortcut?” Trunks asked.

“I’d say you’re the best.” Goten said as they ran.

“I know a shortcut.” Trunks panted.

“Seriously?” Goten asked in shock.

“Seriously.” Trunks answered.

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s go!” Goten excitedly exclaimed.

“Uh-uh— Not until you say it.” Trunks sternly said.

“Oh, come on!” Goten complained.

“Say it!” Trunks exclaimed.

“You’re the best!” Goten yelled out, frustrated.

“Good. Let’s go; just follow me!” Trunks exclaimed as he sped off, Goten right behind him.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

The two of them turned a corner and into an alleyway, where they ran into two young girls.

“Ow!” All four of them yelled as they sat there.

“Watch where you’re going!” One of the girls yelled, annoyed.

“We should’ve been watching as well.” The other girl softly said.

As soon as they all locked eyes, they all had their breaths were all taken away, and their eyes sparkled.

One of the girls was taller with shoulder-length, dark blue hair and piercing red eyes; she had Goten’s attention.

The other girl was shorter with long, dark blue hair down to her lower back and piercing red eyes; she had Trunks’s attention.

“What are you doing here?” The girl with the shorter hair asked, annoyed.

“We’re just trying to get home.” Goten answered right away, just staring at the girl.

“Are you lost?” The girl with longer hair softly asked.

“No; I just knew a shortcut this way.” Trunks calmly said.

“Well, you’re going to have to find a different shortcut.” The first girl sternly said.

“And why is that?” Trunks and Goten asked at the same time.

“This way was never supposed to exist. If it stays open, bad things could happen.” The second girl softly explained.

“That’s enough; they don’t need to know anything. All they need to know is, that they’ll have to find a different way home. Now, come on.” The first girl said as she dragged the other girl away.

“But...” The second girl started before they disappeared.

“What was that all about?” Goten asked, confused.

“Never mind that; where did the opening go?” Trunks asked, looking at a wall where there was once an opening.

“Never mind that... What are you two doing; why are you just standing around?” Vegeta asked as he and Goku landed behind them.

“We were on our way home; Trunks said he knew a way home that had less people.” Goten started explaining.

“And we ran into these two girls...” Trunks started.

“And where are these girls?” Vegeta asked, annoyed while Goku looked around.

“They just left.” Goten replied.

“They weren’t human; there’s no way—not with how they just disappeared.” Trunks explained.

“Well, it doesn’t matter; just get going!” Vegeta yelled, annoyed.

Goten and Trunks didn’t say anything; they just got a move on it.

** Four Hours Later: **

** Dinner Time: **

“How was training?” Bulma and Chi-Chi asked as they, Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Bulla, sat at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, what did you do today?” Bulla asked, really interested.

“We had to run an hour and a half one way; and then another hour and a half back home.” Trunks dully said.

“It was terrible.” Goten complained.

“You got off easy.” Bulla mumbled.

“It wasn’t all bad though; we did meet two girls.” Goten said with a smile.

“You met girls? What were they like? Were they decent?” Bulma and Chi-Chi asked at the same time, shocked but happy.

“Kind of.” Trunks simply said.

“What does that mean?” Chi-Chi and Bulma asked right away.

“It means we ran into two girls. Gah... While running, I remembered another way home; I suggested we take it. No, we weren’t going to tell dad. And yes, Goten agreed—before you ask. Anyway—when we turned into the alleyway, we ran right into the girls. After asking why each of us were there and all that, the girls disappeared.” Trunks explained.

“They also sealed the exit to the alleyway.” Goten continued.

“And that’s when dad and Goku showed up and made us finish running home—following us the entire way.” Trunks finished explaining.

“Aww! Our men running with our sons.” Bulma happily cooed.

“That’s cute.” Vegeta simply said,

“What does that mean?” Bulma asked, narrowing her eyes.

“They didn’t run; they flew.” Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

“What do you mean you two were flying instead of running with your sons?! It’s not training if you just take the easy way out while they do all the damn work! It’s called training for a reason!” Bulma and Chi-Chi furiously yelled.

“I was just following Vegeta’s instructions.” Goku said, putting his arms up in defense; he practically threw Vegeta under the bus.

“What the hell Kakarot?!” Vegeta yelled, pissed off.

“I’m sorry—but I cannot tell a lie.” Goku said with a smile.

“Wh-what?! You damn bastard! Let’s take this outside!” Vegeta yelled, pissed off.

“No one is going anywhere!” Chi-Chi yelled, putting her foot down.

“And both the boys are done training until they are ready to do so again.” Bulma sternly said, glaring at her husband.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten ignored their parents and had their own discussion; Bulla was watching and listening to everyone.

“You know—even though we only seen those girls for a few minutes; I thought the girl with shorter hair was pretty cute.” Goten said with a dazed look in his eyes.

“I know what you mean. But I thought the one with longer hair was cuter. The way her eyes sparkled.” Trunks also said he was very dazed.

“Yeah... The one girl’s eyes sparkled as well.” Goten said with a dopey smile.

“Mom, dad—there’s something wrong with Trunks and Goten.” Bulla said, getting her and Trunks’s parents’ and Goten’s parents’ attention.

“Trunks, what’s wrong?” Bulma asked right away.

“Goten, hunny, are you ok?” Chi-Chi asked, sitting next to her son.

“What’s wrong with them?” Goku asked, confused.

“So—there really were girls in that alleyway—” Vegeta said, looking at his son and Goten.

“Why on earth would they lie about that? What does it matter? What’s wrong with my son?” Bulma asked, demanding an answer.

“Those girls—they’ll see them again. And we’ll meet them as well.” Vegeta said seriously.

“What are you saying?” Chi-Chi asked, confused.

“How do you know all of that?” Bulma asked right away.

“Those girls are their proper mates. Or as you two would call them: soulmates. None of them will be able to stay away from each other.” Vegeta seriously explained.

“Wait. Wait. Wait? We have mates? What are we—animals?” Trunks asked, snapping out of it along with Goten.

“No, you’re Saiyans. And as of six months ago, you’re full Saiyans—as are your mothers and everyone else in our two families.” Vegeta explained.

“Thanks to Shenron and the dragon balls.” Bulma mumbled.

“Yes, I know that. And we’re all immortal as well.” Vegeta said with a smile.

“Unless killed.” Goku said, reminding Vegeta.

“Yes—I know that as well; you don’t need to remind me.” Vegeta growled, glaring at Goku.

“And thanks to those wishes, the dragon balls have been destroyed.” Goku also pointed out.

“Yes, I know!” Vegeta yelled, reaching his boiling point.

“I think that’s for the best.” Bulma said simply, folding her arms across her chest.

“I agree; they caused nothing but trouble.” Chi-Chi calmly spoke.

“Back to us. What if those girls don’t feel the same way about us?” Goten asked, looking at Vegeta.

“They’ll have no choice.” Vegeta explained, getting looks from everyone at the table.

“Bulla, go to your room and finish eating.” Bulma sternly said.

“Aww man!” Bulla complained as she grabbed her plate of food and left the table.

“What do you mean they’ll have no choice?” Bulma dangerously asked, glaring at her husband.

“I don’t know about Goten, but I’m certainly not going to force myself or my values on her. I’m also not going to force her to be with me if she doesn’t want to.” Trunks seriously said, standing up.

“I’m not going to do any of that either. I mean, we don’t even know their names.” Goten said calmly.

“Relax. No one has to force anyone to do anything. Those girls, whether they know it or not, feel the same way about you as you two feel about them. That’s how this all works. If they didn’t feel that way, you two certainly wouldn’t feel anything towards them. Saiyans only fall in love with and are paired with one person—no matter how many others they have sex with; we only fall in love once. The only ones immune to this rule are humans—all other species have mates. And I’m guessing those two girls weren’t human—not with how fast you said they disappeared.” Vegeta calmly explained.

“Well—that’s not too bad—I guess—” Bulma sighed.

“But they don’t even know each other—” Chi-Chi pointed out.

“You can’t stop true love. Think of it this way; at least they’ll be with who they’re meant to be with, instead of going through ones that won’t last—anymore.” Vegeta thoughtfully said.

“I guess—” Chi-Chi started.

“Well—I’m going to bed.” Trunks said before heading to his room; he had a lot to think about.

“Can we go home now; I want to go to bed as well.” Goten said, looking at his mom; he also had a lot to think about.

“Sure.” Chi-Chi worriedly said.

“Have a safe trip.” Bulma said, looking at Chi-Chi and Goku.

“Thanks. And thanks for having us for dinner.” Chi-Chi said before they left.

“You’re welcome.” Bulma calmly said.

“I’m going to train.” Vegeta said, quickly disappearing.

“Yeah—you’d better hide. We’re going to discuss this more later on!” Bulma called after Vegeta.

** Elsewhere: **

“How was your day?” A voice asked when the two girls with blue hair entered a room.

“Yes—you’ve been gone all day.” Another voice calmly said.

“It was uneventful.” The girl with shorter hair said in a bored tone of voice.

“Don’t lie. We met two boys, closing up one of unwanted portals today. I think we connected; our eyes sparkled when we locked eyes with them. You can’t lie or deny it, Aria; I seen your eyes light up.” The girl with longer hair softly said.

“Really, now?” The two voices asked in shock.

“Shut up! It was just the sun hitting just right!” The girl with shorter hair yelled.

“But, there was no sun shining in that alleyway.” The girl with longer hair softly argued.

“Ariana, Cassandra, that’s enough, now; calm down. Ariana, we understand you’ve been hurt—you both have. But, if you’ve found your mate, there’s nothing you can do. It’s meant to be, and you know it.” One of the other voices sternly said.

Ariana is the girl with the shoulder-length hair; she often goes by Aria. Cassandra is the girl with the longer hair; she often goes by Cassie. The two of them are twins.

“Whatever. Nothing happened.” Aria said, annoyed as she went to her room.

“Do you think we’ll see them again?” Cassie asked, hopeful as she followed her sister.

“I hope not.” Aria mumbled as she plopped down in bed.

“Why not? You really like the one with black hair; I can tell. I really like the one with violet hair and blue eyes.” Cassie said with a dreamy smile.

“Forget about him. Do you know the odds of actually seeing them again?” Aria asked, looking at her sister.

“No...” Cassie said softly, looking down; she knew what her sister was going to say.

“It’s extremely low. We’re not going to see them again.” Aria said, sitting up.

“But...” Cassie started.

“The day we see them again, is when pigs fly—or hell freezes over. Now go to bed; we have school tomorrow.” Aria said, annoyed.

“Why do we even go to school? I’m not good at it—and you don’t even like it.” Cassie mumbled before crying herself to sleep in her pillow...


	2. Chapter 2

** Three Weeks Later:  **

** Friday: After School: **

It had been three weeks since Trunks and Goten had seen those mystery girls; they were starting to give up hope that they’d ever find them again.

“Cassie, hurry up; we’re going to be late.” Aria called back to her sister, who was running behind.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Cassie called, running up to her sister.

“What took you so long? Where were you?” Aria asked as the girls walked down the schoolyard steps.

“I had to stay after to talk to Mrs. Stevenson, Ms. Sage, Ms. Crest, Mr. Clove, Mr. Pervet, and the principal about my current grades.” Cassie said dully.

“And how did that go? Crappy, I bet. Cassie? What happened?” Aria asked—at first in a teasing manner, but then concerned when she saw some tears slip down her sister’s cheeks.

“If I don’t get my grades up, I’ll have to drop art and creative writing, and either do summer school or be held back. They also suggested I just drop out completely.” Cassie softly explained as they continued down the steps.

Aria and Cassie went to an all-girl prestigious private high school in North City—an hour and fifteen minutes away from West City.

They do wear school uniforms, and that's the only time you’ll ever see Aria in a skirt. 

They wear: 

  * A navy-blue skirt 
  * A black and light blue sailor shirt
  * White knee-high socks
  * Black dress shoes

Along with their school uniforms, Aria and Cassie both wear a black choker and a necklace of their choice: 

  * Aria wears a dog tag like-necklace
  * Cassie wears a heart pendant necklace

Aria also has her ears pierced and wears black cross earrings. 

They also each wear a bracelet with their names on them to identify who they are. But here’s the kicker: they swapped bracelets.

Both girls are usually seen wearing their hair tied in ponytails. As we already know, Aria has shorter hair than Cassie; she wears her hair up in a simple ponytail while Cassie ties her hair up in a ribbon-type bun.

I suppose it’s also important to know that the girls are witches.

“What’d you tell them?” Aria asked, interested.

“I told them I was trying; I just don’t understand. They asked why I didn’t ask for help. I answered by saying I have, but they’ve all said that I’m the only one falling behind—and they’re not going to stop just to help one student. Mr. Pervet, he offered to help me with getting a B—or even an A in gym class...” Cassie explained as more tears started falling.

“What’d he do?” Aria asked right away.

“He placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed. I told them I’d have to talk to my sister—and our guardians about all of it.” Cassie softly answered, wiping tears away to the best of her ability.

“Oohoohoo—he is so lucky I wasn’t in there. He’s also lucky we have somewhere to be.” Aria dangerously stated as she punched her fist into her hand.

“It doesn’t need to come to that. I’m fine, really. Let’s just get going; we have a portal to close, right?” Cassie asked with a smile, finally wiping away her tears.

“Ok...” Aria said, unsure.

“Oh, you won’t be closing any portals today——witches.” A male voice said from behind them.

When they turned around, they saw three men standing there.

“Damnit.” Aria cursed as she and Cassie stepped backward.

“What are witch hunters doing here?” Cassie asked, slightly scared.

“I don’t know. But I do know, they’re not supposed to be here; they’re breaking code.” Aria answered, glaring at the men the entire time.

“Don’t worry; we’re not here to kill—or even hurt you.” The first man said with a wicked smile.

Two of the men were brothers—most likely twins, as they looked exactly alike. They were tall, tan, and muscular with a blonde crew cut hairstyle and deep, dark blue eyes.

The third man was a little shorter, with black hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes.

They all wore black jeans, black combat boots, a dark green muscle shirt with long, black leather coats that goes down to their feet.

“Then why the hell are you here?” Aria asked, narrowing her eyes.

“For our brides, of course.” The second man said with a smile.

“And who are those poor, unfortunate girls?” Aria asked, already knowing the answer.

“Why, you two, of course.” The first man said with that same wicked smile.

“Oh, hell no!” Aria snapped with a disgusted look on her face.

“We already have proper mates anyway.” Cassie said right away, causing Aria to sigh in annoyance.

“Well—that’s a shame.” The third man said as he lit a cigarette.

“Guess we’ll have to kill you two after all.” The first two men said at the same time.

“You can’t do that here; it’s against code.” Aria said in a cheeky tone.

“Do you think we care about some code?” The third man asked, opening his coat to get a weapon; the first two men did the same.

“Cassie, run!” Aria yelled, grabbing her wrist and started running.

“Give them five minutes; they won’t get away. They follow that silly code; they will be on foot.” The third man calmly said.

“Are you sure?” The second man asked, unsure.

“Yeah.” The third man replied.

“Cassie, do you have your paddle?” Aria asked as they rounded a corner.

“No—that’s against code. And even if it wasn’t, I still can’t fly it.” Cassie breathed out; she was not a runner.

“We’ll just have to share mine.” Aria said, pulling out a small paddle; it looked like a toy until Aria mumbled a spell, enlarging it to the size of a broom.

“You brought your paddle to school? That’s against code!” Cassie exclaimed, shocked.

“It's only against code if I use it on school grounds. Even it was against code, it’s going to save our lives right now. Get on—and hold on tight.” Aria commanded as she mounted her paddle. 

Cassie got on behind Aria, and up they went.

“I thought you said they followed the code.” The second man said, looking toward the sky.

“Damnit!” The first man yelled before shooting the third man in the head.

“Come on; we have to follow them." The second man said as they started running.

Bang! Bang!

The second man shot off his weapon—a long-range gun—at the girls. Because the paddle swerved for a second, and drops of blood started falling from the sky, they knew he hit at least one of them.

“Aria...” Cassie moaned as she held her shoulder.

“I know—but don’t let go! Just hold on; I’ll get us out of here!” Aria yelled back; she too was hit, as the bullet went straight through Cassie's right shoulder and out hers.

** Elsewhere: **

“It’s such a nice day for a picnic, don’t you agree?” Bulma asked as she, Chi-Chi, their husbands, kids, Videl, and Pan sat around a large picnic blanket.

“Yeah, it’s nice to actually spend time with the families for once.” Chi-Chi said with a smile.

“Whatever.” Vegeta said as he leaned against a tree.

“When do we get to eat?” Goku asked, causing Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta to roll their eyes.

“You’re kidding right; we just ate ten minutes ago!” Chi-Chi yelled, infuriated.

“That’s dad for you.” Gohan said with a smile.

“We have to be going; Pan has a doctor's appointment.” Videl said as she and Gohan stood up.

“Oh, that’s right; I completely forgot about that.” Goku said, causing Chi-Chi to fall over. 

“Well, thanks for coming.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Thanks for inviting us.” Gohan, Videl, and Pan all said as they started walking away.

“Can we go home yet?” Bulla asked, annoyed; she was bored and just wanted to go shopping with her friends.

“No, we’re spending time as a family.” Bulma simply said.

“Hmpf!” Vegeta huffed, annoyed.

“Good lord. Why don’t you go spar or something over there?!” Bulma and Chi-Chi suggested.

“Fine by me.” Vegeta said as he walked off.

“Oh, yay; this is going to be fun!” Goku happily exclaimed as he followed Vegeta.

“How’s Goten been doing?” Bulma asked as she and Chi-Chi loaded everything except the picnic blanket in the car.

“Remarkably dull. It’s like he’s a robot. He goes to school, comes home, does his homework, sulks, eats dinner, and goes to bed. I’m glad he’s working on school, but I’d like it if he’d have some kind of fun. Ever since he seen that girl... What about Trunks?” Chi-Chi asked on their way back to their men and kids.

“Yeah—he’s been the same. Vegeta’s happy about it though; Trunks has been training more.” Bulma calmly said.

When they got back to their spot: 

  * Vegeta and Goku were sparring like no tomorrow
  * Trunks and Goten were leaning against a tree with their eyes closed
  * Bulla was still complaining

Just then, two men (the witch hunters) showed up out of breath; Trunks and Goten had an immediate dislike and distrust of them.

“Are you two ok?” Bulma asked, looking at the two men, getting Vegeta and Goku's attention.

“Can we help you with something?” Vegeta asked, very annoyed.

“Yes—to both questions.” The first witch hunter said, deeply breathing.

“We’re just a little out of breath. You see, we’re witch hunters; we’re after a pair of witches.” The second witch hunter explained as he tried to get his breath back.

“You haven’t happened to see two young witches, have you?” The first witch hunter asked, standing up straight.

“No, I don’t think so.” Bulma and Chi-Chi said, looking at each other.

“What about any of you?” The first witch hunter asked Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Bulla.

“I haven’t seen a witch in years.” Vegeta answered, folding his arms across his chest, scowling at the men; he didn’t trust them.

“I’ve only ever seen one witch before. But she’s old and lives on a different planet now.” Goku said with his big goofy smile. But deep down, he knew there was something off about these men.

“I haven’t seen a witch, but I’d like to.” Bulla answered.

“What about you two?” The first witch hunter asked, looking at Trunks and Goten.

“Not that we know of.” Trunks and Goten answered at the same time, looking at each other.

“Maybe you’ve seen them and didn’t know they were witches.” The second witch hunter suggested.

“I suppose that’s a possibility.” Bulla said, not really caring.

“Would you listen to a description we have? We’d show you pictures, but they’re too tricky—and fast; they always get away.” The second witch hunter explained.

“Yeah, why not?” Bulma agreed—anything to get rid of these two. Neither she nor Chi-Chi were comfortable with these men.

“Great. The girls are twins—about your age—maybe younger. They both have long dark blue hair and red eyes. One of them has longer hair than the other, but they both ordinarily have their hair tied up. The one with shorter hair, is a little taller than the one with longer hair.” The first witch hunter explained, looking at everyone.

Trunks and Goten stiffened up; they instantly knew that these men were talking about the girls they met a few weeks ago. After a few seconds of shock, Trunks and Goten started to become angry.

“No, sorry; we haven’t seen anyone fitting those descriptions.” Bulma and Chi-Chi said at the same time, after thinking a bit.

“Even if we had, why would we tell you?” Vegeta asked, very irritated. 

Vegeta could tell by how Trunks and Goten reacted; these were the girls they had seen before.

“Because witches must be exterminated.” The first witch hunter said, shocked.

“All witches are evil.” The second witch hunter seriously said.

“Not all witches are evil; the one I knew was a good one.” Goku said, just as serious.

Just as Trunks was going to speak up, something wet hit his forehead—it was blood.

** Meanwhile: **

“Aria, it hurts...” Cassie mumbled against Aria’s left shoulder.

“I know—just hold on a little longer.” Aria said as she held Cassie’s hand while holding onto her paddle.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Aria...” Cassie moaned out weakly.

“Just a little longer; we’re almost to safety.” Aria calmly said. 

Out of the two of them, Aria was stronger.

“I’m sorry—I can’t...” Cassie weakly said before her grip on Aria was broken; she fell off the side of the paddle.

“Cassie!” Aria yelled, panicked as she quickly grabbed Cassie’s hand, catching her and hurting her shoulder in the process.

“I’m sorry.” Cassie weakly said.

“Don’t be; it’s ok. We’ll figure this out; don’t you worry.” Aria said just before she fell over the side; she was now holding on to her paddle with her injured arm while holding onto Cassie’s hand.

They then saw the witch hunters directly below them—and the guys from three weeks ago.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Aria said, slightly annoyed.

“I knew we’d see them again.” Cassie said with a smile.

** Back On The Ground: **

“Trunks, what’s wrong?” Bulma asked when she saw Trunks wipe his forehead.

“I think it’s starting to rain or something.” Trunks said, looking at his hand.

“Or something; that’s blood.” Goten said, looking at Trunks’s hand.

After Goten said that, everyone looked up.

“There they are!” The witch hunters yelled, pulling out their weapons.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Vegeta and Goku yelled, attacking the witch hunters.

“What are you doing?!” The witch hunters asked, shocked and pissed off.

“Protecting the innocent!” Goku exclaimed.

“Cassie, hold on!” Aria yelled, trying to pull them back onto her paddle.

“I can’t...” Cassie said before Aria lost her grip.

“Cassie!” Aria yelled before passing out due to blood loss.

“I got you.” Trunks and Goten said, catching the girls; Aria’s paddle shrunk and went into her sock.

“Get your mothers, sister, and those girls out of here! Take them to the van!” Vegeta and Goku yelled as soon as Trunks and Goten got the girls.

“Right!” Trunks and Goten replied as they got their mothers and Bulla.

“How are we going to do this?” Bulma and Chi-Chi asked, looking at their sons as they held two unconscious girls.

“Climb on our backs. And Bulla, hold onto one of our sides.” Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

Once situated, they flew up and headed to the van.

“What the hell?!” The second witch hunter asked in shock.

“Get back here!” The first witch hunter furiously yelled.

“Don’t worry about them; worry about us.” Vegeta said, eerily calm.

“You’re witches too, aren’t you?” The first witch hunter asked, looking at Vegeta and Goku.

“That’s why you’re helping them, isn’t it?” The second witch hunter asked with a creepy smile.

“No, we’re not witches; we’re something much, much worse.” Vegeta said with an evil smirk.

“Oh, really? What are you then?” Both witch hunters asked at the same time.

“We’re your worst nightmare; we’re Saiyans.” Vegeta answered.

“And we’re helping them because that’s what we do.” Goku responded.

“Saiyans?” The second witch hunter asked, confused.

“Aliens...” The first witch hunter said, understanding.

“Sure, why not?” Vegeta said in disbelief.

“We’re not going to kill them, are we?” Goku asked, looking at Vegeta.

“No—we have company.” Vegeta answered.

Just then, a group of men who looked like some kind of law enforcers showed up.

“Scar and Scratch Huter: you two are under arrest for breaking code.” One of the men said as two others cuffed the two witch hunters.

“What about those witches; they broke the code as well!” Both witch hunters furiously yelled.

“They did no such thing; they were off school grounds when they mounted the paddle and flew away. You two, however, not only showed up to their school—you were also on school grounds when you shot them—with an unlicensed and illegal weapon. You also murdered a fellow witch hunter. Not to mention, Ariana and Cassandra Starlight are pure and good-hearted witches; we only go after evil witches.” The officer in charge calmly stated as he explained the charges against them.

“There is no such thing as a good witch!” The two yelled. Then in a quick flash, they disappeared into a swirling vortex.

“Well—that was different.” Vegeta said, somewhat shocked.

“Yeah. Well, I’m getting kind of hungry; should we head home now?” Goku asked, not very phased by any of what was going on.

“Yeah...” Vegeta said in complete and utter disbelief—not at what they just witnessed anymore, but at Goku’s stupidity.

** With The Others: **

“How are the girls?” Bulma asked once they got to the van.

“What happened to them?” Chi-Chi asked, concerned.

“We’re not really sure.” Goten said as they got in the van.

“But if we had to guess, those goons shot them.” Trunks said as Bulma started the van up.

“What should we do with them? Drop them off at a hospital?” Bulla asked, looking at everyone.

“No. We’ll take them back to the lab and take care of them there. If we drop them off at a hospital, they’ll just get asked so many questions that I don’t think they want to be asked. I also don’t think they want to be bombarded with any questions.” Bulma answered as she drove away.

“Plus, I don’t think these two trust people very much.” Goten said as he and Trunks held onto the girls.

“Especially the girl you’re holding.” Trunks plainly said.

“Right.” Goten sighed as they continued on their way home. 

Trunks and Goten were doing their best to keep the girls from bleeding out...


	3. Chapter 3

** Several Hours Later:  **

** Around 5:00 PM: **

Trunks and Goten were not allowed back in the medical room while Bulma and Chi-Chi took care of the girls, as they had to be stripped of their shirts. So, they were standing in the living room, waiting while Vegeta and Goku sparred in the training room; Bulla was out with friends.

“How are they?” Trunks and Goten both asked as soon as Chi-Chi walked out of the medical room.

“Jesus! Boys...” Chi-Chi exclaimed in shock and then sighed as she placed her hand over her heart.

“Sorry...” Both Goten and Trunks said right away.

“It’s fine—but you need to give me a few minutes. The girls are ok; Bulma checked to see how many bullet wounds there were. There was just the one in each of their one shoulder; the bullet must’ve gone straight through because there was none to collect. Bulma also did a few x-rays and such; there was nothing out of the ordinary there. The girls are both bandaged and resting. Right now, the only issues are the blood loss—and they’re both very dehydrated.” Chi-Chi calmly explained.

“How do you know there was only one bullet?” Goten asked right away.

“Because their wounds are an exact match—and are in the  _ exact _ same spot on each shoulder. To get precisely that exact same spot on each girl, the bullet would’ve had to go through one girl, into the other girl, and out. And, from the looks and size of the wounds, it must’ve been a larger, long range gun of some sort. Without a bullet to study, it’s impossible to narrow down what type of gun was used. As Chi-Chi said, both girls are dehydrated and have lost quite a bit of blood. But with that said, I didn’t put them on a blood transfer—for two reasons. One: I don’t even know what their blood type is. Two: it doesn’t look like they lost enough to even need a blood transfusion. Anyway, I found out that their names are Ariana and Cassandra; their last name starts with an “S.” But, that could be anything.” Bulma calmly explained and then ended with a smile.

“How did you find out their names?” Trunks and Goten asked.

“The bracelets they’re wearing have their names on them.” Bulma answered.

“What’s going on?” Vegeta asked, walking in with Goku.

“The girls; they’re wearing bracelets with their names on them. They are...” Bulma started, only to be interrupted.

“Ariana and Cassandra Starlight.” Vegeta said in a bored tone of voice.

“And how do you know their names?” Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the boys asked, shocked, demanding an answer.

“Some guys came and took those men away; they mentioned the girls’ names.” Goku said with a smile.

“So, they’re witches?” Chi-Chi asked, a bit shocked.

“Seems that way.” Bulma said with a sigh.

“Powerful witches at that.” Vegeta simply said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bulma asked, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

“The Starlight family—or clan is one of the strongest witch families—or clans of witches out there. And then you add the fact that they’re twins. Twins are rare in witch communities; they only happen every few hundred years—I think. Most witches live on a planet called Planet Crimson-nensho Lunasol—which translates into: Blood Red Moon or Burning Red Sun. This planet is kind of like earth as the sun rotates around it—but, so does the moon. I guess it’s some kind of witch thing. That being said, witches who draw their powers from the sun or the moon, choose one or the other." 

"The Starlight family—or clan, can draw power from the sun and the moon—but are particularly stronger when it comes to Crimson Luna or Nensho Sol. The story is that someone from the Crimson side fell in love with someone from the Nensho side and vice versa. Luna and Sol, by the way were the original witches—the first two on the planet—the first set of twin witches as well. The reason they say twins are so rare in witches of that planet, is because the original two, look for the perfect family to reincarnate into. And no, I don’t honestly know what to think of that; it could be true—or it could be another reason altogether." 

"What I do know, is that those two girls are probably, in some way are connected to Luna and Sol—whether they’re reincarnations or not. Now, with all that information out of the way; there are other planets who have witches living on them. We all know this. Those witches either live on other planets by choice because they don’t agree with certain things on Crimson-nensho—and don’t want to fight. Some witches, on the other hand, were banished from the planet because they didn’t agree with whatever—and wanted to destroy everything. Crimson-nensho is a planet of good witches; they like to do their magic and live in peace.” Vegeta explained, taking breaths here and there.

“How do you know all that?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband in disbelief.

“My father told me when I was younger. In exchange for information on incoming threats, they made us potions that would help us heal and make us stronger and whatnot. Oh, and they wouldn’t wipe us out.” Vegeta said, thinking back on things.

“Wait, wait, wait. The great, big, bad Saiyans were afraid of some witches?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband with somewhat of a smirk.

“Shut up! You don’t mess with those witches. We may have been stronger than them physically, but they use magic and could easily put us on our asses like we were nothing. We don’t mess with witches from that planet. Uh-uh. Even Frieza was afraid of the Starlight clan. Other planets with witches are easy to take care of; there aren't as many or whatever. But not only are the Starlight family some of the strongest witches out there; their clan—who just take on Starlight name as who they are loyal to, are many. We could take on a group of five witches easily, but as the numbers get higher, the harder it is to take them on because of their magic.” Vegeta explained; he was not going to let his wife embarrass him.

“Wahhhh! Where the hell am I? What the fuck is going on?! What the hell is this thing?!” They heard one of the girls yell furiously.

“Sounds like Cassandra is awake.” Bulma sighed.

“I think that one’s yours; she is the one with an attitude.” Trunks said, looking at Goten.

“Right...” Goten sighed; he was destined to be with a girl who reminds him of his mother. But he felt a strong connection with her.

“Can we go see them now?” Trunks asked, looking at his mother.

“Yeah. Might as well—before she rips her IV out of her arm.” Bulma sighed as they all walked into the room.

“Hello.” Bulma politely said with a soft smile, looking at Ariana.

“Who the hell are you?! Where the hell am I?! Where’s Cassandra?! What did you do to her?!” Aria angrily asked, looking at Bulma.

“Hi.” Goten said as he and Trunks appeared on each side of Bulma.

“Oh, it’s you two... Where’s Cassandra?” Aria dully responded and then asked again, looking around.

“You must be really dehydrated.” Bulma said, slowly walking over to her.

“Why do you say that?” Aria asked, annoyed.

“You’re confused. It’s perfectly ok.” Bulma started, only to be interrupted.

“You’re damn right I’m confused! Where am I?! Where’s Cassandra?! What did you do to us?!” Aria yelled, becoming agitated.

“You mean Ariana. You and Ariana are at my family’s home. The only things I did, was patch you and Ariana up, and stuck an IV in your arms so that you could both be rehydrated.” Bulma explained to Ariana, who looked at her dumbfounded.

“You think I’m Cassandra?” Aria asked, looking at Bulma; she was just blankly staring at her.

“That’s what your bracelet says.” Bulma calmly stated.

Ariana was going to say something when Cassie walked over.

“Aria, why are you screaming?” Cassie asked, holding her head; her IV was nowhere in sight.

“She must really be confused... Wait, where’s your IV?” Bulma asked, noticing there was no IV in her arm, where she had stuck it.

“Who are you?” Cassie asked, clearly confused.

“Her name is Bulma. And, don’t mind Cassandra; she’s pretty well confused more than half the time. And when it comes to our names and knowing who the hell we are; we know. The school we go to makes us wear these stupid wristbands so they know who’s who. Not just with us—all students have to wear one. We are the only witches in our school, so it was easy to remove them and switch them around. So, to make it perfectly clear, this isn’t my wristband; it’s Cassandra’s. And Cassandra has mine.” Aria explained as calmly as she could, looking at Bulma.

“Why on earth would you do that?” Bulma asked right away, shocked.

“Because that school sucks. And it’s just fun to fuck with the teachers, staff, and other students there.” Aria said with a smile.

“Is that it—you just did it to mess with people?” Bulma asked, dumbfounded.

“Yep, pretty much.” Aria answered.

“No...” Cassie started as she leaned against a wall.

“Do you want to sit down?” Bulma asked, looking at Cassie.

“Not a single word...” Aria said, turning red.

“No, thank you. The original reason we switched wristbands was so that we could always be connected to one another; we don’t have the same classes, so it’s nice to feel connected. It was later that she came up with the ideas to mess with people. Granted, that really doesn’t work anymore; most people there can tell us apart.” Cassie softly answered, causing Aria to look down, blushing.

“You just have to ruin all my fun, don’t you? And just how did you get that thing out of your arm; you hate needles.” Aria said, looking at Cassie.

“Hmm? I just pulled it out..” Cassie said, looking at Aria.

“Just like that? The last time someone tried to stick a needle in you, you ran away, screaming.” Aria said, looking at Cassie with a dumbfounded look on her face.

“I pulled the tape off and then pulled the needle out, without looking at it. It was cold. And, at least I didn’t pass out.” Cassie explained softly, rubbing her arm, before snidely saying.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Aria asked herself, mentally smacking her head before she removed the IV. However, unlike Cassie, she looked at the needle in her hands and fell backward onto the bed.

“So—you’re Cassandra?” Bulma asked in disbelief, looking at Cassie.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Cassie softly replied.

“And, she’s really Ariana?” Bulma asked again, still in disbelief, looking at Aria.

“That is also correct.” Cassie once again replied; she failed to notice Trunks watching her.

“I don’t suppose there’s a chance I’d be able to put another IV in, is there?” Bulma asked, looking at Cassie.

“No...” Cassie replied.

“Well—at least you both look like you have color back to your faces. You should take it easy for the next few days—and drink plenty of water.” Bulma seriously explained.

“Yes, of course ma’am. Thank you for helping us.” Cassie softly thanked.

“Oh, well—you’re welcome.” Bulma said, dumbfounded; she could tell right away that the twins were polar opposite.

“I’m sure Aria is very thankful as well; she’s just not—people friendly. Well, I guess I shouldn’t say that. What I should say, is that she just really doesn’t trust people.” Cassie stated, thinking.

“Oh, why is that?” Chi-Chi asked, getting her attention.

“I’m not allowed to say; Aria would kill me dead if I told anyone.” Cassie seriously said before finally noticing Trunks and Goten.

“What the hell? Oh, right...” Aria mumbled as she sat up, holding her head, before looking around and realizing that this wasn’t a dream.

“Well—I’ve already told Cassandra, but I’ll let you know as well: you need to take it easy for a few days—and drink plenty of water.” Bulma sternly said, looking at Aria.

“Yeah, yeah—will do. What are you looking at? What’s with that look for?” Aria nonchalantly said before noticing Cassie looking at her with a big smile and her arms behind her back.

“So—are there flying pigs—or did Hell freeze over?” Cassie asked with a smile.

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?” Aria asked, clearly confused, as were everyone else in the room.

“You said the chances of us seeing those guys again were low and that pigs would fly—or Hell would freeze over if we were to ever see them again.” Cassie said with a smile, causing Aria to stare at her in disbelief before looking over at Goten and Trunks.

“You win this round.” Aria started, only to be interrupted by beeping noises coming from their school uniforms.

“What time is it?” Aria asked right away when she pulled out some kind of beeper.

“Quarter to six.” Bulma said, looking at the clock on the wall.

“God damnit all! Those mother fuckers! If killing them wasn’t illegal— Gahh!” Aria yelled as she used her magic to change into uniform.

“Aria, please—you need to calm down.” Cassie pleaded with her sister.

“I am calm. This is me calm. You want flipped out? I can give you flipped out. Get changed; we have to head home before they send out the search party. This day has just been shit! First, I found out we have a perverted teacher! Then those mother fucking witch hunters show up at school and break so many codes! And then we got shot! Oh, and not to mention, we didn’t get that portal closed. And the best part is, we still have to make it home in fifteen minutes so that you can take that medication stuff you’re supposed to take. Well, guess what? I don’t even know where the hell we are; so, I don’t know how long it’ll even take to get us home in the first God damn place!” Aria yelled, frustrated as she walked out of the medical room, down a hall, and out of the house.

Cassie just slowly walked into the hall, wondering how long it would take Aria to realize she was ranting and raving and forgot her—again.

“Where are we anyway?” Cassie asked, looking at Bulma.

“West City.” Bulma replied in disbelief.

“Which one does the boy like?” Vegeta asked Bulma as Cassie walked to the door.

“I believe he likes Cassandra—the one with longer hair.” Bulma said with a smile and then clarified when she saw the confused look on Vegeta’s face.

“Aww man...” Vegeta complained.

“What’s your issue now?” Bulma asked, annoyed.

“I prefer the one with attitude...” Vegeta mumbled.

Bulma was going to say something when Aria walked back in, looking more annoyed than before.

“God damnit all! Come on Cassie; we have to get going; we have to figure out where the hell we are so we can get directions home!” Aria yelled, frustrated.

“West City.” Cassie calmly replied.

“What?!” Aria asked, snapping a little, looking at Cassie.

“We’re in West City.” Cassie repeated.

“Ok. Great—that’s over an hour away; we’ll never make it in time—even if we fly! Well, come on; let’s get going.” Aria sighed as she took her paddle out; however, Cassie used a spell to call the paddle over to her.

“What the hell?! Cassie, give me back my paddle.” Aria said as calmly as she could.

“Uh-uh.” Cassie softly answered, shaking her head.

“Excuse me? Give—me—my—paddle.” Aria growled through gritted teeth.

“No. You’re in no condition to go flying. You can’t even walk straight. Please—we could take a bus or something.” Cassie said, pleading with her sister.

“You on a bus? You must be desperate or something. Fine. Let’s go.” Aria sighed, slightly annoyed.

“Wait!” Trunks exclaimed, looking at the girls, causing them both to stop and look back at them.

“Where are you going? Goten, and I could take you home.” Trunks sincerely said, looking at the girls.

“We don’t even know you.” Aria said, stating a fact, looking directly at Trunks.

“That’s fair.” Trunks sighed.

“But to be fair, you don’t let them try to know us...” Cassie mumbled under her breath, looking down and to the left.

“I heard that. But fine—who are you? What are your names?” Aria asked, annoyed.

“I’m Trunks Briefs and these are my parents, Bulma and Vegeta Briefs. I have a younger sister, Bulla—somewhere; I think she’s out shopping or something.” Trunks answered with a smile, causing Cassie to smile a little.

“I’m Goten Son, and these are my parents, Chi-Chi and Goku Son. I have an older brother named Gohan; he’s at home with his wife, Videl, and their daughter, Pan.” Goten said with a smile, following Trunks’ lead—so much so that he pretty much said the same things.

“So—I’m guessing Saiyans of some sort. Half? Both your dads, I can tell are full blooded Saiyans while your mothers are?” Aria asked, looking at everyone.

“Yes, our dads are Saiyans. Our mothers are human—well—were human. They, like everyone else in our family were turned into full Saiyans. Up until a few months ago, Goten and I were half-Saiyan, half-Human; now we’re full Saiyan.” Trunks explained.

“Well—that’s certainly different; I never would’ve pictured a Saiyan settling down with a human.” Aria said, somewhat shocked, looking at Trunks and Goten.

“Especially one as noble as the prince of all Saiyans.” Cassie calmly stated.

'Well, she just boosted his ego...' Everyone in the room thought.

“What are you talking about?” Aria asked, looking directly at Cassie.

“Mr. Vegeta—he’s prince of all Saiyans; he was forced to work with Mr. Frieza for some time. But he got away and did his own thing for a while before becoming a good guy.” Cassie explained.

“Just how the hell do you know all that?” Aria asked, annoyed.

“It was in the small book of information mom and dad sent us.” Cassie answered

“You actually read all that?” Aria asked with a dumbfounded look on her face.

“Yes. What? I like to read; it’s one of the only things I’m good at. I can’t believe you didn’t read it.” Cassie shot back.

“Well, if I may—whether you want to listen or not; I am no longer prince of all Saiyans—I am king of all Saiyans.” Vegeta said, proud of himself.

“So, what? The few of you that are left? So, there’s you, you have younger brother, Goku over there, and then we know of Broly. That makes four full Saiyans left. Then there are what, four half-Saiyans total? Am I correct in saying all of that?” Aria asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"No. Didn't you hear? They said they were full Saiyan now." Cassie spoke up first.

"Fine. So there are only eight of you left, then?" Aria asked, looking at Vegeta.

"Their moms are also Saiyan now." Cassie once again spoke up.

"Ok—ten..." Aria growled, glaring at Cassie before looking back to Vegeta.

“Yeah, I suppose. What of it?” Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes at Aria.

“Twelve.” Goten said right away.

“Hmm?” Aria asked, huffing a little, looking at Goten.

“If we’re going Saiyans in general, there are eleven. Pan was a third Saiyan because Gohan was half-Saiyan and half-human like me and Videl was human. But, as it was said before, we’re all full Saiyans now.” Goten explained, causing Aria to just stare at him—a small blush starting to appear.

“Fine—twelve Saiyans in total. I suppose that’s a decent number. But isn’t it kind of redundant to have a king when there are so little of you left? I mean, it’s kind of pointless, isn’t it?” Aria asked, causing Vegeta to fall over in shock; she had bruised his ego.

“Why you...” Vegeta started but stopped when he couldn’t think of what to say.

“It’s ok; I’m sure you’ll think of some kind of comeback.” Aria said, causing Vegeta to just stare at her in disbelief.

“Ok—I’ve changed my mind; I like the other girl better.” Vegeta muttered as he sat on the floor, next to his wife’s feet; his pride and ego had been shattered a little.

“Aria...” Cassie sighed, looking at her sister.

“Fine. I’m sorry. Now, we’d better be headed out. I guess—thanks for helping us and bandaging up our shoulders. Come on, Cassie.” Aria said, dragging Cassie out of the house, shutting the door behind them.

“Aria...” Cassie started as she was being dragged down the sidewalk.

“What?” Aria asked, annoyed, letting go of Cassie’s arm.

“Please...” Cassie started, holding her arm.

“What now?” Aria asked, annoyed. However, after looking back at her sister, Aria looked shocked when she saw a sad look on Cassie’s face.

“I’m tired—and I hurt. I just want to go home and go to sleep. But I don’t want to walk or take the bus or a taxi. I don’t understand why you’re being so stubborn; you like Goten—I can tell. I don’t believe he’ll hurt you; I don’t think Trunks will hurt me either. Can’t you just let them take us home? Please?” Cassie begged, pleading with Aria, looking at her feet.

Aria just sighed, defeated; she didn’t like seeing Cassie cry.

“Where are you going? You’re not going back to be mean again, are you?” Cassie asked, watching Aria go back to the house and inside—without knocking; she didn't think Aria would give in.

“Hello? Did you forget something?” Bulma asked, confused, looking at Aria as she walked inside.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Vegeta asked, annoyed while the others stared at her.

“*Sigh...* Do you still want to take us home?” Aria asked, looking at the floor, blushing a little; she absolutely refused to look at them—especially Goten. As much as she hated to admit it, Cassie was right in saying she felt something when looking at him.

“What was that?” Trunks and Goten asked at the same time.

“Cassie would really like it if you took us home—so we can get there safely. I am asking on her behalf.” Aria said, still looking at the floor.

“What about you?” Goten asked with a somewhat cheeky smile; as hard as she tried to hide it, Goten could still see her blushing.

“Yes—I’d appreciate a ride home as well.” Aria awkwardly said.

“Great! Just let us get our coats.” Trunks and Goten happily said.

“Fine. We’ll be outside.” Aria said as she slowly backed away.

Once she was outside, she leaned against the side of the house and held her chest.

“Aria, are you ok?” Cassie asked, concerned as she quickly walked over to her sister.

“I’m fine. You owe me...” Aria growled as she walked halfway down the sidewalk.

“What does that mean?” Cassie asked, clearly confused as she followed Aria.

“You get them home and then come right home!” Aria and Cassie heard Bulma and Chi-Chi—along with the door.

“Yes, mom...” Trunks and Goten mumbled before shutting the door.

“So—where are we taking you girls?” Goten asked with a big, goofy smile.

“North City. You can drop us off at our school; we’ll walk the rest of the way. You should be happy with that.” Aria simply said before looking directly at Cassie, who smiled back.

“Well, I don’t know if I’m happy with that. No offence: we understand you’re witches and all; we know you can take care of yourselves—when you’re at full health and strength. Right now, you’re both injured and are lacking energy. I personally don’t think you’ll be able to fend for yourselves in your conditions right now—especially with how dark it’s getting. So, we’ll take you back to North City, and you can give directions to your home when we get there. We won’t enter your home; we’ll just drop you off and leave once we make sure you’re inside and safe. Take it or leave it.” Trunks negotiated.

“Aria—he has a point.” Cassie said before Aria could argue with him.

“Fine. I’ll give you directions once we get there.” Aria mumbled.

“Sounds like a plan.” Goten said with a smile.

“So, what vehicle are we taking?” Aria asked while Cassie just stared at the cars.

“Do you want to take a vehicle? Or would you rather fly? No, I don’t mean on your paddle thing; I mean, Goten and I could easily fly you to your destination.” Trunks calmly explained.

“Can we fly?” Cassie asked Aria.

“Fine. Neither of you better not try anything.” Aria sighed, looking at the men in front of them, warning them.

“Of course, not.” Trunks and Goten said at the same time as they knelt in front of the girls.

“What are you doing?” Aria asked, looking at the two.

“Hop on our backs; we’ll carry you home.” Trunks answered as he held his position.

“Ok...” The girls said, unsure as they walked to the guys.

“Ok, I’m going to place my arms under your knees— Ok?” Trunks asked when he noticed Cassie was having a little trouble climbing on.

“Ok.” Cassie softly said; she immediately squeaked when she felt his hands on the back of her knees, pushing her up.

“You ok?” Trunks asked when he heard her squeak and then felt her arms immediately grab hold of his shoulders.

“Uh-huh.” Cassie softly said as she held on.

“Ok then. Wrap your legs around my waist and hold on tight.” Trunks instructed.

Both girls did as they were told, and up they went...


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you doing?" Trunks asked when he felt Cassie shift a little and bury her face in his shoulder.

"Ok—the wind is just a little cold." Cassie replied, holding on.

"Land." Aria ordered.

"What?!" Trunks and Goten loudly asked; they couldn't hear her over a gust of wind that went past.

"Land! Our school is down there!" Aria yelled this time.

Trunks and Goten didn't say anything; they just started slowing down to land in front of the school.

"Liberty High?" Goten asked as Aria and Cassie slid off their backs.

"Liberty High: All girls boarding school for the gifted." Aria mockingly said; she's always hated this school. But after what she learned today, she hated it even more.

"Oh, Ms. Starlight, Cassandra; I'm so glad you're here. I've been calling, but I didn't get an answer." One of the school's teachers called to Aria, walking over to them.

"Is someone calling me?" Cassie asked, confused.

"Some gangly, scraggly-looking teacher. I think he thinks I'm you..." Aria said with a sigh.

"Oh. That sounds like Mr. Pervet..." Cassie said, thinking about it, but after a few seconds, she wished she hadn't said anything.

"Oh... So, that's Mr. Pervet. Well, I get to kick some ass after all." Aria said, ready to fight.

"Aria—you're in no condition to—" Cassie started, but it was too late; Aria was already walking over to Mr. Pervet.

"One of your teachers?" Trunks and Goten asked as they watched Aria walk up to him.

Goten had learned that Aria, once she was focused on something, there was no stopping her; she had a one-track mind.

"Yes..." Cassie softly replied, rubbing her arms.

"What'd he do?" Goten asked right away.

"Huh?" Cassie asked, confused.

"Your sister is obviously very protective of you; I can't imagine her actually attacking someone, unless they deserved it. So, what'd he do?" Goten asked again.

"Oh. Uh—umm... I'm failing all my classes except for Mythology, Creative Writing, and Art. I have four options if I don't get my grades up:" 

  * Drop Creative Writing and Art (which are the only things I'm good at—along with Mythology) 
  * Summer school 
  * Be held back,
  * Or drop out altogether 

"I have math, science, and physical education with Mr. Pervet. Those are my worst subjects. I do ok in History—or I thought I did. Umm... Anyway... Mr. Pervet has the same hour Study Hall as me; he offered to help and make sure I get better grades—at least with his classes anyway." Cassie explained as she shut her eyes, trying to keep tears from falling as she used the wall to slide to her knees. 

By then, Trunks and Goten had figured out what she was trying to explain—or so they thought. Trunks had to make sure; he needed to know.

"Did he force you to have sex with him?" Trunks asked, kneeling in front of her; she shook her head no.

"No—not yet anyway; he just touches and squeezes. But he's started moving higher up my leg. Before he was just at my knee. And now—today—he touched everywhere except for my—" Cassie tried explaining; she was becoming very distraught.

** With Aria: **

"Hey, Cassie. I wanted to discuss when you wanted to work on getting your grades up for my classes. Did you cut your hair? It's nice; I like it." Mr. Pervet said, leaning forward to sniff her.

"Classes?" Aria asked in a tone that Mr. Pervet didn't recognize.

"Yes, classes: Math, Science, and Physical Education. You really are dense. You're lucky you're cute; helping you study will be a blast. I don't think I've ever been with a virgin before." Mr. Pervet said, placing a hand on her shoulder, only to be shocked when she slapped it away.

"And you never will. We'll start with, I'm not a virgin—and I'm not Cassandra. My name is Ariana; Cassandra is my sister. And you, Mr. Pervert, will not go near my sister ever again. You will not touch her ever again. In fact, you will stay away from her—far, far away. Also, you do not get to call her "Cassie." The only people who are allowed to call her that are me and whoever she chooses." Aria explained with malice in her voice.

"What has gotten into you? Whatever it is, I like it. Not a virgin huh? Well, that's a shame; I was so hoping to take that from you—to be your first. Oh well, I can still enjoy it." Mr. Pervet said with a smile, placing his hands on her hips. That was a big mistake.

"Just how many girls have you done this—or are doing this to? Get your filthy hands off of me!" Aria exclaimed before kicking him in the crotch; she then went back to the others—well, past them and to the edge of the sidewalk, next to the road.

"Why you little bitch..." Mr. Pervet growled as he did his best to get up.

When he finally made it to the gate, he noticed Cassie sitting on her knees on the ground. However, he failed to notice that Trunks and Goten were also standing there.

"What's the matter, P _ rofessor _ ?" Aria asked in a snotty tone, watching him intensely, while stepping off the curb, onto the street.

"There really are two of you? Ariana and Cassandra? One a virgin and one not. Well, this is my lucky day, isn't it?" Mr. Pervet asked with a smile as he went to place his hand on Cassie's knee.

"Touch her and you'll regret it!" Aria yelled, pulling out her wand.

"And what are you going to do, my dear, sweet Ariana? You can't use magic on school grounds." Mr. Pervet said seriously, yet with a cockiness, Aria didn't like.

"Oh, Mr. Pervert, Mr. Pervert; do you really think I care about those rules? Do you think I care about this dumbass school in the first place? Besides, I don't need to do anything, technically speaking. If you'd look past my sister, you'd notice two guys there as well." Aria said with just as much cockiness as Mr. Pervet.

"And just who the hell are you two?" Mr. Pervet asked, looking at Trunks and Goten.

"We're Saiyans." Goten said simply, causing Mr. Pervet to slowly back away.

"And we're not one to be trifled with." Trunks finished smacking his fist in his hand; he was beyond pissed.

Once in front of Ariana again, she sent a blast of magic from her wand at him, sending him flying back into the schoolyard.

"What the hell?!" Mr. Pervet furiously yelled, trying to get to his feet.

"That's what I'm wondering." An older woman said, walking up behind Mr. Pervet.

"Mrs. Stalks, what are you doing here?" Mr. Pervet asked in shock.

"I was just heading home when I heard some kind of ruckus. You're having sex with the students? You tell me I'm not hearing that correctly." Mrs. Stalks demanded.

Mr. Stalks is the principal of the school.

"No, I'm not. I'm not raping anyone." Mr. Pervet replied.

"I didn't say anything about rape; I asked if you were having any kind of sexual relationship with the students here." Mrs. Stalks stated.

Mr. Pervet just stood there, frozen.

"Well, what about her? What's going to happen to her?" Mr. Pervet asked after a few minutes, referring to Aria.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Stalks asked, confused.

"She used her magic on school grounds." Mr. Pervet said right away.

"Is that true Ms. Starlight?" Mrs. Stalks asked, right away, looking at Aria.

"No, it is not." Aria said right away.

"You just blasted me with some kind of magic!" Mr. Pervet shot back right away.

"Yes, I did. That's what you get for touching my sister." Aria admitted right away.

"You still can't use magic on school property. We'll talk tomorrow morning." Mrs. Stalks calmly stated.

"We'll take care of this." Four older witches (two female and two male) in blue and purple and red and orange robes said, showing up out of nowhere.

"Just who are you?" Mrs. Stalks asked.

"The Witches Council." Cassie said, wide-eyed and scared.

"Ariana and Cassandra Starlight, it's good to see you, as always." One of the council members said with a smile.

"What's going to happen to Ariana?" Mr. Pervet asked with a smile, thinking she was going to be taken away.

"What do you mean?" One of the council members asked, looking at Mr. Pervet and Mrs. Stalks.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? She broke code or whatever and used magic on school grounds!" Mr. Pervet yelled.

"Ms. Ariana broke no rules. Did she use magic against you? Yes, she did. However, she didn't use it on school grounds; she was and is still standing in the street." One of the council members calmly stated as Aria stood there, smirking.

"And sir, if I were her, I wouldn't have so nice as to hold back." Another council member said, narrowing his eyes.

"Now, because all of your students (minus Ariana and Cassandra Starlight) are human, we cannot do anything to you. However, Cassandra Starlight is a witch; she is under our jurisdiction—and protection. Unfortunately, we cannot do anything until after it happens—no matter who they are." One of the council members started explaining, only to be interrupted.

"What is that supposed to mean: "who they are?" Well, who are they?" Mr. Pervet asked, becoming pissed off.

"Royalty. Not only are they direct descendants of our deities, Luna, and Sol; they are the direct reincarnations of them as well. Ariana is the reincarnation of Sol, of the Sun, while Cassandra is the reincarnation of Luna, of the Moon." One of the council members, calmly replied.

"So, they're princesses?" Mrs. Stalks asked, shocked.

"Yes and no. By blood, they are not princesses. But they are treated as such—or they would be if they didn't live here on earth. But they decided they didn't want that. However, they are still royalty. And whether or not they live on our home planet, we're still to keep an eye on them until we are told otherwise. With that said, you sir, are under arrest." One of the council members said, waving his fingers, signaling their lead cops.

"For what?!" Mr. Pervet asked in shock and anger.

"For the kidnapping, drugging, and rape of Cassandra Starlight two weeks ago. Oh, yeah, we know; we see all—eventually. We just got surveillance videos today. We're terribly sorry we didn't catch this sooner." The council member explained the charges as the police took Mr. Pervet away—before Ariana could do anything. They then apologized to the girls.

"WHAT?! YOU BRING HIM BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Aria screamed; she was beyond pissed off.

"I'm sorry, young Ms., but you know we can't do that. And Ms. Cassandra, you're incredibly lucky he was able to pull out—even if he was wearing a condom. You'd most likely be pregnant now, otherwise. And because this is the first and only time you've been raped, you are allowed a forget and restart pill if you'd like—much like your sister." One of the council members said before leaving, along with the others. 

Before anyone could say something, a doctor-looking witch showed up.

"Ahh, young Ms. Cassandra—I never pictured this happening to you. Your sister, yes; but not you." The doctor calmly yet sadly said with a sigh.

"I heard that." Aria said, annoyed.

"If you were more careful with how you lived your life, stuff like this wouldn't happen to you. Cassandra has always been the sweet twin. But with that said, you're both good girls. Now to you—you take these two pills. This one is called a forget pill: you'll forget any of this was ever said and any of what happened—to a point; you will remember being molested. This pill is called the restart pill: it goes back to the time you were raped and erases it—essentially making you a virgin again. And don't worry; once you take both pills, you'll still be right here, in the same timeline. None of that will have changed; you will still have met these boys. Oh, and they will also forget any of this happened—well with the exception of Mr. Pervet being arrested and such. So, here you go. Here's some water as well. Take care. And Ms. Ariana... Please behave, relax, and let this young man in. It doesn't hurt to trust someone. Same to you, Ms. Cassandra." The doctor said before leaving.

"You do what you wa—" Aria started as calmly as she could; she didn't take the pills. 

Aria rejected the pills because it happened. She believes that once something's happened, it's done and can't be undone—even though she knows because she's a witch, it is possible.

Cassie, on the other hand—she's not as strong as Aria (or, so she believes) and just wants to forget; she took those pills faster than Aria could finish her sentence.

After a few minutes, everything started swirling, and they were back to where Mr. Pervet was being taken away.

"Well—that was fun." Mrs. Stalks said, walking past everyone.

"So, what happens now?" Cassie asked as she held her head; her head was hurting pretty badly now.

"Well, I have to find new Math, Science, and Physical Education teachers. Oh, and Cassandra; the school is still unlocked for another hour or so. While you're here, you should go clean out your locker and such." Mrs. Stalks calmly explained.

"Why?" Aria asked right away.

"She's expelled." Mrs. Stalks calmly said like it was nothing.

"What? Why?" Aria and Cassie asked, annoyed and confused.

"She's not academically up to our standards. We've given her more chances than any other students; that's no longer going to happen. Cassandra, I'm sorry; you're a very polite and well-behaved young girl. You're just not very bright. Ariana, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Mrs. Stalks said as she once again started to walk away.

"Like hell, you will." Aria said right away.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Stalks asked, shocked; Aria was one of her top students.

"I will not be coming back to this hellhole of a school; I have been trying to get out of this school for two years now. Now that you've expelled Cassie, I have no reason to be here." Aria answered right away.

"You can't just quit school..." Mrs. Stalks started.

"Just watch me. School is a useless waste of time. If we don't want to go to school here, we'll go to the Witches Council and tell them—and they'll make it so. And yes, I know why you want me here. If I leave, test scores go down or whatever and you lose money. Well, guess what. I don't give a flying fuck. Go find some other smart person. Even if I were to decide to continue going to school, I'd figure something out and go somewhere else. Maybe I'll see if we can get into Hope Harmony School for Gifted Girls. Just try me. Come on, Cassie; let's get our things and get out of here." Aria sternly said, leading Cassie up to the school with Trunks and Goten right behind them.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

"Well, here we are." Trunks and Goten sighed as they dropped down in front of where Aria and Cassie were living.

"Thank you for everything." Cassie softly said as Trunks handed her her things.

"Not a problem." Trunks said with a smile.

"Good night." Cassie softly said with a small smile before turning to head inside.

"Night." Goten said with a small smile.

"Yeah, night. Thanks for helping us." Aria simply said as she turned to follow Cassie inside.

"Wait!" Trunks called, running over to Cassie.

"Yes?" Cassie softly asked, looking into Trunks's eyes.

"I don't want to wait another few weeks to see you—unless I absolutely have to. So, maybe, when you're feeling better—and your shoulder is healed, you'd like to go on a real date with me?" Trunks asked, looking directly at her, hoping she'd say yes—and that Aria wouldn't object.

"Oh. I umm—I'd like that." Cassie said, blushing.

"Great. Have a fantastic night." Trunks said before flying up to head home.

"Gah... Fine, we can go on a date as well." Aria mumbled when she saw Goten's face.

"Thank you!" Goten said with that same goofy smile his father has before flying off with Trunks.

"Don't give me that look. Let's go so we can eat, you can take your pills, and we can go to bed." Aria said, blushing the entire time, walking inside; Cassie was smiling and giggling the entire way...


	5. Chapter 5

** A Week & A Half Later:  **

** With Goten & Trunks:  **

“Goten!” Chi-Chi called from down the hall to his room.

“Yeah?!” Goten called back.

“Are you almost ready? Trunks is here!” Chi-Chi yelled.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Goten called after a second or two.

“Oh, hey, Trunks; how are you doing? What brings you here? You look very fancy.” Goku said, walking in after a long morning of training.

“Thanks. I’m doing well; I’m just here to pick Goten up before we get Cassandra and Ariana for our double date.” Trunks replied.

“The twin witches?” Goku asked, looking at Trunks.

“The very same.” Trunks answered with a smile.

“You still have to pick them up, don’t you?” Chi-Chi asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes and no; we’re going to meet them halfway.” Trunks answered.

“You still have a ways to go, don’t you?” Chi-Chi asked, looking at Trunks.

“I think it’s about forty-five minutes.” Trunks answered right away, thinking.

“Goten, hurry up or you’re going to be late!” Chi-Chi yelled down the hall again.

“I’m coming!” Goten yelled, walking down the hall.

“That’s a new look.” Goten said, looking at Trunks.

“Mom made me wear this. Well, not this precisely, but it had to be something like this. Are you ready?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“You know it.” Goten said with a smile before he and Trunks left.

“At least I don’t like some over-dressed, fancy person. We’re not going somewhere overly fancy, you know. We’re just going to that pizza place in town. Then we were going to go from there.” Trunks said once they made it to the car, and were far enough away from Chi-Chi.

Trunks was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a nice white and blue shirt with a blue jean jacket and blue tennis shoes.

Goten was wearing a full, three-piece suit.

“Shut it; mom made me wear this—and you know it.” Goten complained as they stood there.

“Yeah, I figured as much. That’s what I’m for; get in the back.” Trunks ordered.

“What?” Goten asked, confused.

“There’s a different outfit back there for you to wear; you can change while I drive.” Trunks calmly stated.

“Oh, cool. You’re the best; I owe you big time.” Goten said as they got in.

“I’ll remember you said that.” Trunks as he started driving.

By the time he was done changing and in the front seat, Goten was wearing a pair of nice blue jeans, a nice black shirt with a black fake leather jacket, and black tennis shoes.

** With Ariana & Cassandra:  **

“Aria, you can borrow something of mine if you need.” Cassie offered, looking for something to wear, along with Aria.

“Cassie—no. I will not be wearing a dress or a skirt; you couldn’t pay me enough to wear one of those things. It was already bad enough I had to wear that school uniform.” Aria said, looking at her sister.

“But don’t you want to look nice for your date with Goten?” Cassie softly asked, looking back at Aria.

“I don’t think he’d care what I look like—which makes him a good guy. 

If a guy only likes you for what you look like and not your personality or anything like that, he’s just shallow. Jeez... I’ll tell you what: because you were right and I was wrong about seeing them again, I’ll wear a damn skirt. But I’m wearing shorts or something under them.” Aria sternly made a deal.

“I’m sorry.” Cassie softly said, looking down with a guilty look.

“Cassie, what’s wrong?” Aria asked, looking at her sister.

“I’ve never done something like this before—not really anyway. I’m either too weird, or too stupid.” Cassie explained.

“You’re not stupid. You’re not the smartest, but you’re not stupid. As for being weird... There ain’t nothing wrong with that; I’d rather be weird than normal any day. And what about that Duke guy; he asked you out, didn’t he?” Aria seriously explained before asking.

“It was a trap—or trick—or something; he said I was invited to a party. I got there and it wasn’t very nice. They invited a bunch of bigger girls and called it a “pig party.” And then with me—they just wanted sex; they tried to get me to drink something called beer from something called a kegger. Even the bigger girls, who were being fat shamed were picking on me—calling me stupid for falling for it. I thought about what you would say, or do, and asked what about them? They were invited to a party, thinking it was going to a fun time, only to be weighed and made fun of. Who’s the stupid one now? Then, I did a bad thing—” Cassie guiltily said, looking down.

“What you do?” Aria asked, concerned.

“I used magic to turn their beer into sugar free fruit punch——with laxatives.” Cassie said, playing with her fingers.

At first, Aria just stood there in shock—too stunned to move or say anything. But after a few seconds, she fell to the ground, laughing her ass off.

“Hahaha! You’re the reason the entire football, baseball, basketball, and soccer players were out and couldn’t practice or play any games that week?! Hahaha! Just how much laxatives did you put in there? Hahaha! I’m sorry; I’m not laughing at or making fun of you. This is just awesome! I wish I would’ve thought of that. Hahaha!" Aria just couldn't stop laughing.

** Three Minutes Later:  **

"Ok—I’m good. I’m good. Cassie, you didn’t do anything bad or wrong. What you did wasn’t even close to what you should’ve done to those pigs. Not the bigger girls, but the guys. They deserved so much worse. All you did was get a little bit of revenge—which for you is probably the meanest thing you’ve ever done. Trust me; they’re lucky. If I had found out what they did to you at that time, it would’ve been a hell of a lot worse for them. But honestly, what you did was great. That was one of the best weeks at that school. I know we went to a crappy all-girls school, but the neighboring all-boys school was just as bad. I can’t believe we had to collaborate with them for sports. That school was filled with nothing but asshats and pigs. They don’t know you’re a witch, do they?” Aria asked, looking at Cassie—after she got done laughing.

“No, they don’t; I never told them. They just thought I was another pretty face.” Cassie answered.

“I am so proud of you. And Trunks: I believe he’s a good guy and won’t hurt you. Now, get changed or we’ll be late.” Aria said with a smile before grabbing something to wear.

In the end, Aria let Cassie pick out her outfit and do her hair—

Aria was wearing: 

  * A light teal, short-sleeved, off the shoulder, crop top 
  * A blue jean skirt that stopped at her knees with a pair of blue jean shorts underneath
  * Light pink socks
  * Black converse tennis shoes
  * A purple witches choker with a silver pendant 
  * Two hairclips 

She let Cassie curl her hair just a little, but she wore her bangs her usual way, with one long strand down the center and then parted slightly to the sides.

Cassie was wearing: 

  * A light blue and white dress shirt with frilly edges and neck 
  * A matching skirt with frilly hems and waist with a pair of sleep shorts underneath
  * Matching blue converse tennis shoes
  * Thigh-high white leggings
  * Her heart pendant necklace
  * Pink ribbons tied in her hair 

She let Aria curl her hair without completely curly it, allowing it to flow down. She, too, left her bangs in their normal position, neatly waved to the side.

“I hope you’re happy with yourself.” Aria grumbled as they made their way outside while Cassie smiled.

“I am.” Cassie happily giggled as Aria got her paddle out and ready to go.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later:  **

Trunks and Goten were the first ones at the meeting site; they got there a few minutes early.

“Do you think they’re coming?” Goten asked, looking out his window.

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t. Cassandra seemed excited; and as hard as she tries, I’m sure Ariana is at least a little excited. I mean, think about it. If Ariana absolutely didn’t want to go, I’d most likely either be picking Cassandra up. Or worst case scenario, not picking her up at all.” Trunks explained, looking out the front window.

“I suppose that’s true. Cassandra’s incredibly shy and quiet—and listens to Ariana. Funny—I would’ve thought your dad would rather you be with Ariana.” Goten said, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah—same here. And he did—at first. I think after she bruised his ego the way she did, he just couldn’t handle it. Ever since that night, he's been going on and on about how she could be so arrogant and insolent. At least with Cassandra, she respects him, or whatever.” Trunks explained, leaning back in his seat.

“I suppose it helps they’re both powerful witches; he likes strong girls.” Goten said, looking at Trunks.

“That and strong-willed girls. Mom’s both. Your mom is as well. And your dad—well, he just wants you and Gohan to be happy.” Trunks calmly stated.

“Yeah, that’s true; my dad’s a little more laxed than your dad—until it comes to training and such.” Goten said, once again looking out his window.

“No shit, Sherlock; what was your first clue? But, weirdly, I wouldn’t change who my parents are. Don’t get me wrong, or anything; I like your parents, but I wouldn’t want them as my parents. As much as I respect them, your mom scares the crap out of me. And your dad—is too lax. 

Yeah, I wish my dad would loosen up a little—and my mom would stop doting on me so much. But in the end, I wouldn’t trade them for anything.” Trunks explained with a smile.

“Yeah, I know what you mean—in a way. I wish my mom would loosen up about my schooling, chores, and stuff like that. As for my dad—I don’t know—maybe take certain things a little more seriously.” Goten said, thinking about it all.

“I think I see something.” Trunks said, sitting up to get a closer look out the front window.

“Should we get out?” Goten asked, also looking out the front window.

“Yeah; I don’t think either of them knows what my car looks like.” Trunks said, opening his car door; Goten followed suit.

“What are they doing? You don’t think they’re backing out?” Goten asked when the girls stopped and just floated on Aria's paddle above them.

“I don’t know. But I don’t think so. As I said before; they both seem excited for this. Let’s give them a few minutes. If they’re not down in the next five minutes, we’ll go up to them.” Trunks calmly replied, leaning against his car.

“Right.” Goten nervously said, looking up.

“Maybe we’re early.” Aria said, looking down at the streets and such as they floated in the air.

“They’re they are.” Cassie said with a smile.

“Where?” Aria asked, confused, looking around.

“They’re getting out of that car.” Cassie said, pointing down and forward a little.

“Yeah—I see them now. You know, we’re probably going to have to get in that car, don’t you?” Aria asked, hovering above the two men waiting for them.

“Uh-huh—” Cassie nervously said, shaking a little.

“Don’t worry; I’ll be with you. They won’t hurt you; I won’t let them.” Aria said, trying to comfort her sister.

“Ok.” Cassie said, taking a deep breath. 

“Ready?” Aria asked, looking at her sister.

“Yeah.” Cassie said with a smile before Aria started taking them down.

They landed a few feet away from the guys before getting off the paddle: first Cassie and then Aria.

“Sorry. Have you been waiting long?” Cassie asked as she and Aria walked over to Trunks and Goten, who met them halfway.

“Nah—just a few minutes.” Trunks answered.

“We actually got here early; there really wasn’t any traffic.” Goten said with a smile.

“Oh.” Cassie softly said while Aria just stared at Goten.

‘Wow, he actually cleans up nice—and doesn’t smell like cheese or butt.’ Aria thought as she stared at Goten while Cassie looked down and blushed.

“You both look absolutely stunning.” Trunks and Goten said with smiles, making both girls blush.

“Thank you.” Cassie softly said while Aria stood there, too flustered to say anything.

“You see what you did, Cassie? Now they think I look pretty or something! I have a reputation, you know. And you two: don’t you dare get used to this; this is a one-time thing. This is what I get for letting my sister dress me up...” Aria grumbled, slightly annoyed.

“At least I didn’t put any makeup on you.” Cassie said, looking at her sister.

“Because you know better. Had you even dared or tried to put any type of makeup—other than chapstick—on me, you’d be dead. And what are you even going on about? You don’t even wear makeup; you just use your magic to make it look like you’re wearing makeup.” Aria said, looking at her sister.

“Human makeup makes my face itch and burn.” Cassie stated right away.

“Anyway—where are we going?” Aria asked, changing the subject, looking at the guys. 

"We figured we’d start with dinner and then go from there.” Trunks answered calmly.

“So, where are we going for dinner then?” Aria asked again.

“There’s a pizza place in town just outside of West City—unless you’d prefer something else.” Trunks said, looking at the girls, realizing they may not like pizza.

“No, that works.” Cassie said right away, with a smile.

“Seriously—what is the hell is this pizza everybody keeps talking about? Pizza this, and pizza that! What is it?!” Aria asked, snapping.

“Pizza is a pie of some sort.” Cassie explained.

“You’ve never heard of pizza before?” Goten asked in shock.

“We’ve heard people mention it before—along with a lot of other things we don’t know or understand. We don’t have a lot of this stuff where we’re from. We’ve only been here, on Earth for a little over two years.” Cassie softly explained.

“That reminds me: we never asked how old you two were. The only thing we know, is that you two are twins.” Trunks said, looking at the girls.

“And that you’re sisters.” Goten said, stating the obvious, causing everyone, including Cassie, to stare at him in disbelief.

“Goten...” Trunks started, placing his hand on his forehead while shaking his head.

“Yeah?” Goten asked, looking at Trunks.

“Naturally, if they’re twins, they’re automatically sisters. You do know that, don’t you?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“Of course, I know that; I just wanted to say something as well—and couldn’t think of anything else.” Goten said, rubbing the back of his head.

“We just turned sixteen a month and a half ago.” Aria said, changing the subject.

“Two days before we met you.” Cassie said with a smile, tilting her head to the side just a little with her eyes closed. 

Trunks couldn’t help but stare, thinking about how incredibly adorable she was. No: she wasn’t adorable to him; he thought she was most definitely beautiful.

“So, you’ve been here since you were—fourteen, then?” Goten asked, looking at the girls.

“No— We arrived at thirteen and a half.” Cassie answered, thinking about it.

“Two Months and two weeks before our fourteenth birthday. Seven months after our thirteenth birthday. Two months and two weeks after all that shit started...” Aria explained, then mumbled.

“Aria...” Cassie muttered, looking at Arai, a scared look in her eyes.

“Right. So, let’s head out.” Aria said with a sigh, causing Trunks and Goten to look at each other.

“I’ll explain on the way to the place. How are we getting there?” Aria asked, looking at the guys.

“My car.” Trunks answered.

“Ok. Who’s sitting where?” Aria asked, looking at the guys.

“Well, I’m driving...” Trunks started.

“Ok. Where do you want to sit?” Aria asked, looking at her sister.

“Uhh—umm—” Cassie nervously started.

“You’ll sit in front with Trunks then. Don’t worry; breath. You’ll be fine.” Aria said, looking at a very nervous looking Cassie.

“Ok.” Cassie softly responded as she let Trunks lead her to the car.

As they were taught, both Trunks and Goten opened the girls' doors and then shut them when they got in, before getting in themselves.

“Are you ok?” Trunks asked, looking at Cassie.

“Uh-huh...” Cassie mumbled.

“Where we come from, there aren’t vehicles like this; we have paddles and brooms—that’s it. We fly or walk; we’re not confined to something like this. It’s the feeling of being trapped.” Aria explained as she buckled in as Cassie sat there, trying to keep her tears from falling.

“Ok. Hold on a second.” Trunks said, pressing a button, causing the windows to roll down.

At the feeling of a light breeze on her face, Cassie took a deep breath and slowly stuck her hand out the window—as if she were testing it.

“What kind of magic is this?” Aria asked, also sticking her hand out her window.

“It’s not magic; it’s just the mechanics of the car. Does it help—even just a little?” Trunks asked, watching Cassie slowly relax.

“Yeah...” Cassie breathed, looking out the window.

“Ok then.” Trunks said, starting up the car.

“Breathe.” Aria said right away, noticing Cassie tense up again.

After a few seconds, Trunks started moving; he’d stop and pull over if she began to panic.

“See? This isn’t so bad.” Aria said as Cassie sat back in her seat, enjoying the feel of the wind on her face and in her hair.

“So, what’s going on where you’re from?” Goten asked after a few minutes.

“Long story, short: witch hunters joined forces with another force—an unknown force. We do not know what the other race is. But they destroyed a good chunk of our home—and killed and raped several of our kind. There aren’t many male witches, warlocks, wizards, or whatever you want to call them; however, the ones that were there, were all older and stronger. It’s only thanks to them that a temporary barrier was set up, and the absolute emergency distress signal out to the founders of our home—the originals...” Aria started explaining.

“The ones your reincarnated from?” Goten asked right away.

“So, you know about that, huh? I suppose with who his father is—it doesn’t really surprise me. No and yes. We’re not directly reincarnated from they; they chose us. Their spirits, or souls, or whatever you want to call them, transferred into us. We know what we learned; we learned that when we were born, we were automatically considered as the reincarnations of Sol and Luna. But that’s not correct. Yes, right when we were born, we were chosen—simply because we were the first twins born in a few hundred years.” Aria started but was interrupted.

“Five hundred-fifty years. We were the first female twin witches born on our home planet in five hundred-fifty years.” Cassie softly explained, looking out the window.

“Right. But anyway... We were chosen because we were the first set of female twin witches born in over five hundred years. It also helped that we were born with the marks of the sun and the moon: me the sun and Cassie the moon. But the day they transferred their souls into us, we learned that that’s what they wait for. They wait for someone to be born with the mark of the sun and the mark of the moon. However, they don’t take over or anything like that; they just transfer their powers to us—their rightful heirs—which we are also. We are not only their reincarnations; we are their direct heirs. We just don’t understand why we’re twins when I’m Sol’s direct heir, and Cassie is Luna’s direct heir. But we learned not to question these things. But moving on... As I was saying before, the men sent out the absolute emergency distress signal. The originals were not supposed to transfer their souls into us until our sixteenth birthday; the distress signal was only meant for emergency. And considering the situation, it was needed.” Aria sighed, looking up at Cassie.

“What happened?” Goten asked right way, while Trunks glanced over at Cassie; just by her reaction to what Aria had just said, he knew something happened to the twins—or at least Cassie.

“Cassie and I weren’t as strong then as we are now; we were both captured by some witch hunters. Damn bastards. I was able to escape once we were taken to where they were; Cassie wasn’t so lucky. 

She told me to go, so I went to get help; I found one of the males and asked him to get to the distress signal. The rest is pretty much history. 

I don’t know what happened because Cassie told me to go—but I know she was tortured. She doesn’t talk about it; it upsets her. So, don’t bother asking her. It will hurt her—and then I'll have to hurt one of you—whichever one of you asks. And it won’t be pretty: I promise you that. But I will say: when I found her—after the souls got settled, she was trapped in some glass container-type thing. I got her free, and we, with the original souls’ help, got rid of the witch hunters and whoever they teamed with. Then they placed an impenetrable barrier up—which sucks because we can’t go to other planets we used to visit. That’s one of the reasons we came here, to Earth. After the barrier was up, their souls melded with us.” Aria continued explaining before shuddering.

“Not a fun experience?” Trunks and Goten asked at the same time.

“It was excruciatingly painful.” Cassie said, remembering as she started rubbing her arms.

“Some kind of warning would’ve been nice.” Aria mumbled.

“I don’t mean to be rude or anything—because I’m so glad you’re both here. But why did your parents decide to move here, to Earth?” Goten asked, looking at Aria, who just chuckled a little.

“They didn’t; we did.” Cassie softly said.

“And our parents didn’t come with us.” Aria continued with a slight smile.

“So, they just let you two, at thirteen and a half, come here alone?” Trunks asked in shock.

“We’re not alone; we have Majo and Yosei are with us.” Cassie said right away.

“Who?” Trunks and Goten asked at the same time.

“Yeah—them. Majo and Yosei are our guardians/advisers; they were Sol and Luna’s guardians/advisers. I have Majo and Cassie has Yosei. As for our parents just letting us come here: they were completely against it. But Cassie and I both started having dreams and felt like we were being pulled—or drawn here. In the end, they didn’t have a choice—the Elders said it was a good idea and gave us their blessings. Out of both of them, dad is still probably the most pissed; he’s still not happy and refuses to talk to us. Occasionally, he’ll send us something, but he won’t talk or send letters and wants us to come home. Mom, she’s still upset and only really talks to Cassie; she’ll only talk to me if she needs to—which is an improvement, seeing as she wouldn’t talk to me at all for a year. But she is starting to lighten up—and is coming to an understanding; this was inevitable. All witches—male and female—leave home at twelve for a year to see the universe or whatever. We were never allowed to leave. So, once we reached almost fourteen—and they still wouldn’t let us leave, I went over their heads and went to the Elders. That’s why dad refuses to talk to me; he won’t talk to Cassie because she went along with me, and what I was saying. That, and she wanted to leave as much as I did. Mom’s getting over it. However, the Elders said because of who we are, the only way we were allowed to leave was if we took Majo and Yosei with... So, here we are.” Aria explained.

“But they do help us with controlling our powers—” Cassie softly said.

“If that’s what you want to call it. I think they’re trying to suppress our power; I don’t trust them.” Aria said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Sol and Luna trusted them. You used to trust and liked playing games with them.” Cassie said, looking back at her sister.

“Right... And look how it ended for them. Those two were the only ones who knew everything about them—and the ins and outs of their bases. They were the only two who could’ve possibly told their enemies when and how to get to them. Sol and Luna were killed while they were at their most vulnerable; it was a sneak attack. They were betrayed. Majo and Yosei betrayed them and got them killed. That’s why they say: be careful in who you trust. The day they were killed, they swore they’d be back, and they would have allies. As for me not trusting them now? I never trusted them. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You’re a bookworm; you know our history better than anyone there. You know that in the past there were five other sets of female twins born. What happened to all of them?” Aria asked, demanding an answer from Cassie.

“They were all killed... But the Elders trust them. Why else would they send them with us if they weren’t good?” Cassie mumbled and then asked.

“They were all killed. All under the age of twelve. All under the watch of Majo and Yosei. As for the Elders: they’re blind and don’t see what they truly are; they are so caught up with Sol and Luna that they will believe and do whatever Majo and Yosei want. Those two are incredibly manipulative. They are snakes, and I don’t trust them. And before you ask your next question—none of those past sets of twins were strong enough like we were. That and, Sol and Luna knew exactly when and who they wanted as their reincarnations. Also, we have overprotective parents who always kept us in their sights—except for that one time. The one time, we were left alone with Majo and Yosei. You do remember what happened that day, don't you? I ended up in a pit of poisonous snakes, spiders, and scorpions. And you were slammed into the side of a mountain, which is now a cave. After you hit the ground, the mountain started collapsing, and a rockslide happened. I was lucky enough that you sprayed me with all that berry spray because it prevented the snakes and spiders from biting me and ran away. I was only stung by a scorpion and had to have my knee drained. You were lucky enough to only have your left arm and shoulder shattered. Think about it: Majo and Yosei were the only ones there at the time. They were always the only ones around when all the other twins were killed as well. And because we lived past twelve, our powers started coming into play—and it scares them. It scares them because they know they’re not going to be whatever. It scares them, so they’re trying to suppress our powers. That’s why I don’t listen to them and tell us not to. Sol and Luna figured it out, but it was too late. I am not going to let anything happen to us—mainly you because of their selfishness or whatever. As soon as I figure things out, we’re getting away from them.” Aria explained dead serious—so serious that it all got through to Cassie.

“But if they’re always here and watching us, how will we get away from them?” Cassie asked, asking a legitimate question.

“I’ll figure it out.” Aria said, leaning back in her seat; she hadn’t thought about that.

“So, how do your powers work?” Goten asked, changing the subject, but was also interested.

“We have wands we use; they appear when want them or disappear when we don’t—so that they end up in the wrong hands. We can also use our minds and fingers. Just point, think, and there you go.” Cassie explained.

“We can create barriers, clones of ourselves, teleport, and use our elements. I use sun and fire and Cassie uses the moon and air. We’re both supposed to be able to use all the elements minus fire and air: only I can use fire, and only Cassie can use the air. My powers are stronger during the day with the sun; her powers are stronger during the night with the moon. With that said, we’re stronger together than apart. I can fly my paddle perfectly; she can’t control her paddle. But she can run; she’s fast. She’s actually the only witch from our home who can run that fast.” Aria said with a smile.

“We’re better together.” Cassie said with a smile.

“So, what’s with sealing things? When we bumped into you that first time, and then that night we took you home, you were talking about sealing portals or something like that.” Trunks asked and then explained.

“Portals to other planets—or even worlds. But they’re not real—well they are, but not.” Cassie softly answered, confusing herself.

“They’re practice portals. The portals we’ve been closing just go all over the city, the country, or even other countries. And yes, they are real. But they’re just practice, should any serious portals that can transport and bring other possible dangers from other planets—or even other worlds to this world. That’s how those witch hunters got to our home; they came from a different planet, (not Earth) and brought something from a different world with them. We also don’t know how many can pop up at once; so, we have to go around as fast as we can, to seal as many portals as we can.” Aria calmly explained as they turned into a parking lot.

“What’s the most you’ve sealed or closed in a day?” Both Trunks and Goten asked, interested.

“How many in a day, you ask? Hmm— I’m not a hundred percent sure. I know that Cassie was incredibly sick for a few days; so, I had to go out on my own a few times. The first two or three days, I think I only got two in a day. Then once I got used to it, I think I managed to four on my own in a day. I might’ve got more if school hadn’t gotten in my way.” Aria answered after a few seconds of thinking.

“What about you, Cassie? Have you ever closed portals on your own?” Goten asked when Trunks parked the car.

“Twice. Aria had after school detention the two days before the two days of no school. She wasn’t able to get out of it, so I had to go on my own.” Cassie answered, honestly.

“And you don’t fly—so, if you don’t mind my asking, how many portals were you able to seal or close?” Goten asked, looking up at Cassie.

“Oh, umm—” Cassie nervously started.

“Just tell them; I’m not mad about that anymore.” Aria said right away.

“On the first day I only got four. But on the second day, I got eight.” Cassie answered, shocking Goten.

“You asked. I have to roll up the windows now; that handle opens the door. Or if you wait, I can open it for you.” Trunks said, rolling up the windows.

“Like I said before, she’s a fast runner.” Aria calmly said.

“It helps that they were all close together.” Cassie stated.

“Still; that’s more then I got on my own.” Aria said as the guys got out of the car.

“Aria?” Cassie asked, looking ahead.

“Yeah?” Aria asked, looking up at her sister.

“How do I get out of this thing?” Cassie asked, pulling on her seatbelt.

“Umm—I’m not sure.” Aria said, looking around.

“Is everything ok?” Trunks and Goten asked, looking at the girls, after opening their doors.

“We don’t how to get out of these things.” Cassie said, still pulling at the seatbelt.

“Oh. Well, let me show you. But I have to lean over you. Is that going to be ok?” Trunks explained and then asked.

“Ok.” Cassie softly spoke, looking at Trunks.

Trunks placed his hand on the back of the seat before leaning across Cassie to press the button to unlock the belt. When he pulled away, Cassie was furiously blushing. Her radiant red eyes were lightly closed, and she was incredibly still; he couldn’t help but smile.

“Ok, you’re unbuckled.” Trunks said, standing straight up, next to the open car door.

“Let’s head in.” Goten said as they all got out of the car.

“What is this place?” Aria asked, looking at a sign, which read:

** WELCOME TO PIZZA PARLOR **

** HOME OF THE BEST PIZZA OUTSIDE OF WEST CITY **

We have:

Pasta

Salad Bars

Personal Pizzas

Traditional Pizzas

And so many different appetizers

Come in and Enjoy

When you leave,

Don’t forget to tell your Family and Friends

Buffets on Saturday and Sunday: Until Summer when it’ll be every day 😊

“The outside may not look the greatest; the inside is really nice.” Trunks calmly explained.

“If you say so.” Aria said, looking at the building.

“Come on.” Trunks said, reaching his hand out to Cassie.

It took a few seconds, but she took his hand; it felt warm to her.

Aria didn’t huff or sigh when Goten held his hand out to her; she just took his hand, and they all went in.

“Hello, and welcome to Pizza Parlor. Four?” A host asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” Trunks answered.

“Booth, table, or doesn’t matter?” The host politely asked.

“What’s a booth?” Cassie asked, confused.

“We’ll take a table.” Trunks said right away—a booth would most likely make Cassie feel trapped.

“Ok. Please follow me.” The host said with a smile, ready to lead them to a seat.

“Look, there they are.” 

“Yes, I know.”

“Are we getting dinner?”

“Why are we here?”

“May I help you?” A hostess asked, looking at a group of four—

“Uhh...” Both Chi-Chi and Bulma started.

“Yes, we’d like a booth for four.” Bulma said, recovering from her momentary brain-fart.

“I can explain. These two want to spy on our sons on their double date thing. So, if we must be here, we need to be close enough to see them, but far enough away, or whatever, so they can’t see us.” Vegeta said, clearly annoyed.

“So, we are getting food?” Goku asked with a big, goofy smile.

‘These kinds of parents— Well, I guess I shouldn’t say parents: these kinds of mothers. But it’ll be fun; work and a show.’ “Yes, right this way.” The hostess thought to herself before saying politely.

She led them over to a booth that was two booths and three tables away from the kids.

Vegeta and Goku sat on the inside by the windows while Bulma and Chi-Chi sat on the outside, on the edges of their seats. They only pulled back when it looked like either Trunks or Goten were about to turn around.

“You know, you look absolutely ridiculous, don't you?” Vegeta sighed, looking at a menu.

“Shut up, Vegeta.” Bulma and Chi-Chi hissed.

“They’re going to catch you, if you keep that up—” Goku simply said, eating the complimentary chips. 

'And that's coming from the idiot.' “Even if they were just sitting here, not spying, they’d still be caught. Both Trunks, and Goten have great hearing, and can sense when things are off.” Vegeta thought to himself before explaining, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Ah, but that’s only if they’re paying attention.” Bulma said with a smile.

“And right now, they’re only paying attention to the girls.” Chi-Chi said, also smiling.

“Whatever you say. But I’m telling you, they’re going to figure out you’re following them.” Vegeta said before going back to his menu.

“Hush...” Bulma hissed at her husband.

** With Teens:  **

When they got to their table, Trunks and Goten pulled out the girls’ chairs for them, then gently pushed them in before sitting down themselves.

Trunks and Goten sat on one side of the table, backs facing away from their parents, while Cassie and Aria sat on the other side. 

This was done so that they could face each other. 

To be completely honest, both Trunks and Goten would rather be on single dates with the girls. However, this was the only way to get the girls out on a date.

“So...” The group started, not knowing what to talk about.

“You look a lot like you mom.” Cassie softly said, looking at Trunks.

“Yes. Goten looks more like his dad.” Aria calmly said, looking at Goten.

“So we’ve been told.” Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

“But I also see some of Goten’s mother.” Cassie said, looking at Goten.

“Just the same as Vegeta in Trunks; I can see him in him.” Aria simply said.

It wasn’t until she said it—and then seen the look on Trunks’s face, that she realized just how she worded it.

“Is something wrong?” Cassie asked, confused; she was remarkably innocent, not knowing much about sex.

“No... No, nothing at all. Never you mind. I just said something stupid.” Aria said, rubbing her forehead, looking down.

“Well, you two, look almost exactly alike; where do your looks come from?” Trunks asked, changing where the spotlight was.

“Well, mom has long, dark purple-blue hair with red eyes and fangs. And daddy, he has long, light blue hair he keeps tied in a braided ponytail, and a blue eye with a scar.” Cassie softly explained, digging through her bag.

“Fangs?” Trunks and Goten asked, confused.

“Mom used to be a vampire. Dad fell in love with her, and when she died, he gave up all of his magic to bring her back and make her a witch as well; of course, she doesn’t have any powers—except for hypnotism. Yes, she’s no longer a vampire, but she kept her fangs to know where she came from. But now, she’s considered a traitor to vampires.” Aria explained calmly, rolling her eyes.

“Vampires don’t like witches.” Cassie stated, still digging.

“Hello, my name is Crystal, and I’ll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?” Their waitress asked, walking over with a smile.

“Do you have fruit punch?” Cassie asked, looking up.

“Yes, we do; is that what you’d like?” Crystal asked.

“Yes, please.” Cassie said with a smile.

“Can I get a beer?” Aria seriously asked.

“Are you seventeen or older?” Crystal asked, looking at Aria.

“Why yes, yes I am. I would like a beer please.” Aria said, looking Crystal in the eyes.

“Yes, of course.” Crystal said in a trance-like state.

“Umm— Can I get a Pepsi?” Trunks asked, a bit nervous.

“I’d like a Coke please.” Goten calmly said.

“Of course; I’ll be back in a little bit.” Crystal said with a smile, walking away.

“So, are you two part vampire as well?” Goten asked, looking at the girls.

“No. But we do have the ability to hypnotize people—humans and other witches. We also get the red eyes. Here they are. These are our parents.” Cassie said, pulling out some pictures.

“I hate that picture—” Aria mumbled, leaning back in her chair.

“You don’t hate the picture; you hate the dress you had to wear.” Cassie stated, handing Trunks and Goten the pictures.

“That was our twelfth birthday. The dresses are traditional and are a must wear for the ceremony. When a witch turns twelve, they have ceremony that says they are no longer a child. And because we’re not only twins and the reincarnations of Sol and Luna, but also the princesses because our dad is king, we have to wear these God-awful blue dresses with white tights, and some weird hairclip. I don’t mind the shoes or the choker, but the dress... I always wear that choker. And then our parents... Mom’s a little lenient—until it comes to clothes and hair; she’s a perfectionist when it comes to those. She would hate how we look tonight. In her opinion—especially since we’re royalty, girls must wear dresses and have long, straight hair—and purple. For some reason, everything has to be freaking purple. All of her clothes are some shade of purple. But, as you can imagine, in fashion, we’re kind of a disappointment to her; I hate and refuse to wear dresses or skirts as much as possible. And if I wear something in my hair, it’s a purple skull headband. Cassie will wear dresses but prefers skirts and shirts and ribbons in her hair. We also wear pants and shorts from time to time; it drives mom crazy—especially since neither of us will wear high heels. Then there’s our hair—” Aria started explaining.

“Aria likes her hair shorter; it’s just a little past her shoulders, but that’s too short. I like my long hair, which mom loves. What she doesn’t like, is our hair is naturally wavy; she likes straight, flat hair. And then there’s our bangs: we don’t part them how she likes them.” Cassie finished explaining about their mother.

“Then there’s dad— He’s a major hard-ass and hates it when we go out on our own and don’t listen; he’s a control a freak. If something’s not done how he wants it, he freaks out. It was bad enough when we went to nearby planets, but now, we’re on Earth. That really pisses him off because we’ve crossed a thin barrier or whatever, and don’t have to go back if we don’t want to. Don’t let his eyepatch deceive you: he doesn’t wear it because he lost an eye; he wears it because he was blinded in battle a few years before we were born. That’s the same time he got that scar.” Aria explained.

“He hasn’t talked to us since we’ve been here. I don’t think he expected us to stay this long. I don’t think he expects us to stay much longer either; he wants us to come home. He sends letters.” Cassie softly explained.

“When did he send letters?” Aria asked, looking at Cassie.

“It started at once a month; now he sends one every week, begging us to come home. He sends you them as well; you just ignore them.” Cassie explained.

“Well, I’m not going back there. I like the freedoms I have here.” Aria seriously said, leaning back, folding her arms across her chest.

“And you fell in love—” Cassie mumbled, innocently looking away from her sister, hand on her chin.

“Here we go: one fruit punch, one Pepsi, one Coke, and one beer. Do you know what you’d like to eat; or do you need more time?” Crystal asked before Aria could chew Cassie out.

“Yes, I’d like the Shrimp Alfredo Pasta dish, with extra shrimp please.” Aria said, looking at Crystal.

“Ok—that comes with a salad that you can make at the salad bar behind you. And you?” Crystal explained, writing down Aria's order before looking at Cassie.

“Can I get the Chicken Broccoli Alfredo Pasta dish?” Cassie asked.

“Of course. That also comes with the salad bar behind you. And you two?” Crystal explained, writing down her order before looking at Trunks and Goten.

“I’ll have an extra-large, Five Meat pizza with sausage, pepperoni, ham, bacon, and chicken with marinara sauce, extra cheese, red and green peppers, and no onions.” Goten listed off what he wanted on his pizza.

“Ok—and you?” Crystal asked, writing everything down.

“I’ll just have an extra-large Taco pizza with no onions.” Trunks answered.

“Ok. Any appetizers?” Crystal asked, looking at everyone.

“Breadsticks?” Cassie and Aria asked at the same time.

“Garlic-cheese bread, jalapeño poppers, and mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce, please.” Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

“Of course. I’ll have that all out as soon as it’s all done.” Crystal said with a smile before leaving.

“These are really nice pictures. Are they all before you came here?” Trunks asked, handing Cassie back the photos.

“No. Only the two with the traditional dresses are from home. The rest are from here. These are the ones I sent home to mom and dad; they like that we have this background.” Cassie said with a smile, placing the pictures back in her bag.

“What about you?” Goten asked, looking at Cassie.

“What do you mean?” Cassie asked, confused, while Aria just started at Goten.

“Well, Aria said she was staying here; she refuses to go back to where you’re from. What about you? Are you planning on staying here, or do you want to go home?” Goten asked, looking at Cassie, getting Trunks’s attention—as well as Bulma’s and Vegeta’s.

“Oh. Well, ummm... I came here because I started having dreams and felt like I was being drawn here. But after two years of not being able to figure that out, I was thinking about going back.” Cassie admitted, looking down; Trunks just stared at her; he felt his heart ache.

“What about now?” Aria asked, looking at Cassie.

“Now? I don’t care so much for where we’re living, but I’m home here, on Earth. I think I found what was drawing me—and you, here. I don’t think I’ll go back—unless it’s to visit mom and dad.” Cassie softly explained, still looking at her hands; Trunks could finally breathe—as could Bulma—and even Vegeta.

“You are aware if you were to visit them, dad would lock you away in your room, and you’d never be able to come back.” Aria said, looking at Cassie.

“I’ll be right back; I’m going to get a salad.” Cassie softly said, standing up.

“I’ll go with.” Aria calmly said; she was not going to be left alone with Goten and Trunks.

“Ok.” Trunks and Goten said at the same time as the girls went to the salad bar.

** With Trunks & Goten:  **

“Well, at least they’re both staying.” Goten sighed.

“Right. Had she gone; I would’ve found a way to go with her.” Trunks said seriously.

“What about your family and friends?” Goten asked, looking at Trunks.

“I’d hope they’d all understand. With Cassandra, I feel—I don’t know—like everything is all going to be ok. What would you do if Aria _ had _ wanted to go back?” Trunks explained before asking Goten seriously.

“You know my answer; I’d find a way to go with.” Goten sighed.

** With Cassie & Aria:  **

“I’m not trying to upset you? Why are you making two salads?” Aria asked as they started making their salads.

“I know; it was a serious question. I’m making Trunks a salad as well.” Cassie answered.

“Ah. I suppose I should make Goten a salad as well—” Aria sighed, causing Cassie to smile.

“You really do like him; you can’t deny it. You blush whenever you look at him.” Cassie said with a smile, looking at Aria.

“Shut it. What about you? You can’t even look at Trunks without blushing and then looking away or at your hands or feet.” Aria said, looking at Cassie.

“I know. But I think—I think I love him. My heart feels funny when I’m around him. It’s like how mom says she felt when she first met daddy. Even daddy said that’s how he felt about mom when he first met her—and for a long time after. I believe that at one point, daddy was a big softy.” Cassie said with a smile.

“I doubt that. Dad being a big softly, not how you feel about Trunks. Dad’s always been a strict, stiff warrior; that’s how he’s always been. That’s even what Grandma and Grandpa said—even before they passed. Sure, he may not have been as strict when we were little; he was still strict. It became worse as we got older because we started figuring things out and finding our own way. There’s not doubt that he loves us; he’s just too strict. So, you wanted to go home? And you’re sure you absolutely love Trunks—someone you barely know?” Aria explained before asking.

“I know—but I can always dream. Yes, I was going to say something the night we met Trunks and Goten—but then the moment we met them, I changed my mind—right away. And yes, I love him very much—just like you really love Goten; you’re just afraid of being hurt. But, honestly, I don’t believe he’ll hurt you—that they’ll hurt us. I trust them—both of them. I strongly believe they’re the reason we started having dreams and being drawn to here. I believe they’re who we’re meant to be with.” Cassie seriously said, looking at Aria, trying not to cry.

“Stop that—you’ll make me cry; you know how I feel about crying. And yeah, I know what you mean; I’m starting to understand and believe all that lovey-dovey crap as well.” Aria admitted, wiping a few stray tears from Cassie’s cheeks.

“Yes. You hate crying; it’s a sign of weakness.” Cassie mumbled.

“For me, maybe; I just hate seeing you cry or upset. Now, let’s head back to them. The first thing I’m going to ask is their ages.” Aria seriously said as they started walking back.

“Do witches have large appetites as well?” Goten asked when they saw the girls each had two salads.

“Some. Aria does. Me, not so much; I brought this for Trunks. And Aria brought you one as well.” Cassie said with a soft smile.

“Will you hush up?” Aria asked, blushing again as they sat down.

“Well, thank you.” Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

“You’re welcome.” Cassie said with a smile while Aria mumbled.

“So, you know we’re sixteen. Just how old are you two?” Aria asked right away, getting something off her chest.

“That’s right; we never did say our ages... I’m eighteen.” Trunks answered.

“I just turned seventeen a few months ago.” Goten said with a smile, causing Aria to blush; he knew it too. He figured out that his smile made her blush—and he was taking advantage of that while he could because eventually, he knew it would stop.

“Oh, right. The appetizers came while you were getting salads.” Trunks said when Aria noticed the food.

“Ummm...” Cassie started.

“What is it?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

“I know I’ve never been on a date before—and am new at it. But I’ve seen people here and where we’re from dating before; I understand customs are different and all. So, I was just wondering if it was custom for your parents to come with.” Cassie said, babbling on, not exactly knowing how to word things correctly.

“What? No. Why do you ask?” Trunks and Goten asked at the same time.

“All of your parents are sitting behind us—in one of those booth things a few tables and booths away. I thought I had seen them earlier, but it wasn’t until we were getting salad, that I was sure it was them.” Cassie softly answered.

“You’ve got to be kidding me...” Trunks and Goten sighed, placing their hands on their faces.

“Hold on, one second.” Trunks said, pulling out his cell phone.

“What is he doing? He’s on a date; he shouldn’t be on his phone. He shouldn’t even have it out.” Bulma grumbled, looking at her son.

“Here we go—” Vegeta sighed. 

“Yep.” Goku said with a smile.

Just then, Bulma’s phone started vibrating; she ignored it.

She ignored it until she couldn’t anymore.

“Who could possibly be calling me at a time like this? Oh, it’s Trunks...” Bulma said, looking at her phone.

_ “Hello. Trunks _ — _ is everything ok?” _ Bulma calmly asked, sitting in her seat.

_ “Oh, yeah; everything’s great. We’re just sitting down for dinner. How’s everything with you?” _ Trunks asked, pushing his chair out a little, along with Goten.

_ “Everything’s fine. Where are you? What are you having?” _ Bulma calmly asked.

_ “I think you know what we’re having.” _ Trunks said, hanging up the phone as he and Goten stood behind them.

“Busted—like I said.” Vegeta muttered.

“Mom— Dad—” Trunks and Goten said at the same time, very annoyed, looking at their parents.

“Trunks, Goten. What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?” Bulma and Chi-Chi asked, trying to play innocent.

“Uh-uh, nice try.” Trunks said, looking at his mom.

“Don’t look at us; I told them not to do this. I didn’t want to be a part of this; they dragged us with. And Kakarot’s an idiot.” Vegeta said, defending himself.

“You couldn’t stop them?” Goten asked, looking at Vegeta and Goku.

“Do you know our parents? Whether they want to admit it, or not: our dads are afraid of our mothers.” Trunks said, looking at Goten.

“Right...” Goten sighed, realizing Trunks was right.

“I am not afraid of your mother—” Vegeta lied, looking away from Bulma.

“Uh-huh...” Trunks huffed, not believing a single word. 

“What are you all doing here anyway?” Trunks and Goten finally asked, looking at their mothers.

“I would say, we’re having a nice dinner, but you probably wouldn’t believe us.” Bulma started.

“Even though, at this point it’s true; we had to order something in order to stay.” Chi-Chi said right away.

“How did you figure out we were here anyway?” Bulma asked, defeated, looking at Trunks.

“I told you; they most likely sensed you.” Vegeta said, annoyed, looking at Bulma.

“Cassie seen you watching us.” Trunks simply answered.

“You weren’t hiding well enough.” Goten said.

“Oh.” Bulma and Chi-Chi said, embarrassed.

“Umm...” Cassie started, standing behind Trunks.

“Cassandra? What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, looking at a nervous Cassie.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but Crystal just dropped off the food. Hi Mrs. Bulma, Mr. Vegeta—umm. Mr. and Mrs. Goten’s parents.” Cassie said softly.

“Oh, ok. Let’s head back, then.” Trunks calmly replied.

“You can call us Bulma and Vegeta. This is Chi-Chi and Goku.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Ok. Let’s go. I love you all very much, but stop spying on us.” Trunks said, taking Cassie’s hand and headed back to their table.

“Love you as well. But Trunks is right; stop following us.” Goten said, following the others back.

“How did that go?” Aria asked with a cheeky smile.

“Oh, you know...” Trunks and Goten sighed as they sat down.

Aria just shook her head and chuckled a little.

“So, Ariana and Cassandra; how did your parents come up with those names?” Trunks asked, looking at the girls as they ate.

“Dad wanted to name us Celeste and Stella. After a celestial being and a star child.” Aria said, shuddering at the thought of being called Celeste while eating.

“But mom didn’t want us to have space names—not completely anyway. Also, if we had born how they thought, our names would’ve been Ares and Cassius, as we were “supposed” to be boys—according to daddy. Well, that didn’t happen. Mom said she knew we were going to be girls the entire time. She may not have been a vampire anymore, but she kept a lot of vampiric instincts. Vampires know the genders of their babies more than witches—especially male witches—” Cassie explained.

“No offense to either of you, but all males—unless they’re psychic, do not know what a girl is pregnant with. Men do not know what it’s like to be pregnant or any of that crap. Damn men. I love you, but damn men.” Aria said, not realizing what she said until after she said it while looking directly at Goten; her entire face went as red as a tomato.

“Excuse me. Cassie, you stay.” Aria said, excusing herself to use the bathroom.

“That’s the reddest I’ve ever seen her.” Cassie said in shock.

“She said she loved me...” Goten said in shock, with a smile, leaning back in his chair.

“Yes, Goten; she did.” Trunks said, looking at his best friend.

“So, your names— How did they come to them?” Trunks asked once Goten recovered.

“Well, umm— As I said before, daddy was so sure we were going to be boys, so he wanted to name us Ares and Cassius. Mom didn’t. 

So, in the end, they compromised—after we were born. Ariana, they came up with because it was kind of close to Ares. Cassandra, they came up with because mom liked that name—and it was still close to Cassius and a few other names. So, in a way, they named us after what daddy wanted and what mom wanted—Space names and Vampiric names. I guess Ariana and Cassandra are very popular in Vampiric culture and fit in with many other cultures also. Oh, and by the way, when we got here, we found out that, here on Earth, Ariana means: “** very holly ** ,” and Cassandra means: “ ** she who entangles men.” ** But, if you go by what we go by ** , Aria means: “solo melody,” ** and Cassie means: ** “to excel **” or “to shine.” Oh, sorry; you probably didn’t want to know all that.” Cassie explained and then apologized, looking back at her hands.

“No. That’s all actually incredibly interesting. And we did ask you to explain how you got your names. And who knows, maybe your mother knew what those names meant in other places. Do you know what your names mean where you’re from—or in Vampiric?” Trunks asked, extremely interested.

“Umm—I think mom told us once, but I can’t remember. I don’t remember much before the age of six.” Cassie softly explained.

“Why is that?” Goten asked, looking at her.

“She was in an accident and hit her head decently hard. Sorry about that. What are we talking about now?” Aria asked, looking at Cassie instead of Goten.

“What our names mean. I can’t remember what they mean where we’re from—or in the vampire community.” Cassie replied.

“Both of our names?” Aria asked, looking at Cassie.

“Yes.” Cassie answered.

“Oh, well, that’s simple. In vampiric culture: "

Ariana means: "**Blood Rose**"

Aria means: "**Rough Rose**"

Cassandra means: "**Water Rose **"

Cassie means: "**Pure Rose **"

"Don't ask me about roses; mom said roses are one thing vampires love more than anything—second to blood. Every name meaning includes roses at the end. Where we're from:

Ariana means: "**Of the sun**"

Aria means: "**Hot-headed**"

Cassandra means: "**Of the moon**"

Cassie means: "**Pure dreamer**"

"If you ask me, I think dad was just making things up. For several reasons, our names were unique, coming from vampire culture. In our history, “Ariana,” “Aria,” “Cassandra,” and “Cassie” were never used for anyone.” Aria explained calmly.

“Neither were Sol and Luna.” Cassie softly interjected.

“This is true. And they are to never be used again—just like I’m sure our names won’t be allowed to be used again. It makes no sense to me, but it’s illegal to be named after the originals—unless you’re a reincarnation or direct descendant. If someone dares name their child after them, who is not either/or, they get kicked out.” Ariana explained as they continued to eat.

“That’s pretty cool.” Goten said with a smile; he got what he wanted out of that night. Aria said she loved him—to him. Even if she didn’t mean to say right there and then, she still said it; it still counts.

“Some of the definitions definitely suit both of you.” Trunks said with a smile, causing Cassie to blush. He knew how she felt about him; he could see it written all over her face. He could also tell she was extremely shy; so, he wouldn’t push her and just let her say it when she was ready. 

All that mattered to Trunks was that he knew how she felt about him; it was the same as he felt about her.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later:  **

They all sat there, eating, talking, laughing, and overall having fun.

When it was time to pay, Trunks and Goten split the bill while the girls left a tip.

“So, now what?” Aria asked as they headed out to Trunks’s car.

“It’s a surprise.” Trunks and Goten said with smiles as they opened the doors for Aria and Cassie.

“Oh, ok.” Cassie said with a smile as she got buckled.

“I hate surprises.” Aria mumbled as she got buckled in.

“You’ll like this—if you like sweet things.” Goten said with a smile.

“Oh, dear lord...” Aria said right away.

“What? What’s wrong? Do you not like sweets?” Goten asked, looking at Aria.

“I do—but not as much Cassie. Her and her damn sweet tooth. If I want cookies or something, I have to hide them in order to have any.” Aria shot out right away.

“I do not.” Cassie said right away, trying and failing to hide her snickering.

“Well, it definitely suits her sweet personality.” Trunks said with a smile, causing Cassie to stop snickering and start blushing furiously.

‘She’s too damn cute.’ Trunks thought to himself as he watched the road; he then sighed in annoyance when he glanced in his rearview mirror.

“Goten—do me a favor.” Trunks said, driving.

“What is it?” Goten asked, looking up at Trunks.

“Do you have your phone on you?” Trunks asked calmly.

“Yeah, why?” Goten asked, confused.

“Call your mom—or my mom and tell them to stop following us.” Trunks said seriously, annoyed as he turned a corner.

“Seriously?” Goten huffed in annoyance, pulling his phone out.

** Ten Minutes Later:  **

Goten called both Chi-Chi and Bulma and told them to stop following them. However, we all know them; they just dropped a few cars back and continued following them—along with their husbands: Vegeta, who was incredibly annoyed, and Goku, who was incredibly bored and antsy.

In the end, though, it worked out perfectly for the group because Trunks just turned a corner and drove down to and onto a ferry; they were the last car on it.

They left before their parents got to the ferry—desperately hoping their dads wouldn’t cave to their moms and not teleport to them.

“What is this?” Cassie asked, looking out her window.

“I’ve seen this thing when we pass by to seal portals.” Aria said as Trunks and Goten opened their doors.

“Is it safe?” Cassie asked right away, slightly scared.

“It’s perfectly safe.” Trunks said as she and Aria both unbuckled.

They all stepped out on the ferry, and immediately, some water splashed up onto their feet.

“Yeah, you’ll have that.” Goten said with a smile as the girls looked at their feet.

“Is this an ocean?” Cassie excitedly asked.

“Nope; it’s just a lake.” Trunks answered as they all stepped up to look over the railing.

“What’s a lake?” Cassie asked, confused, looking out in amazement.

“Lakes are large bodies of water but are not the largest. They’re the second largest bodies of water, next to oceans. We’ll have to take you swimming one day.” Goten explained as both girls looked out on the water, and then said with a smile.

“We can’t swim.” Cassie softly spoke.

“Don’t know how?” Goten asked, looking at the girls.

“No. I’m kind of surprised. When people find out we can’t swim, they for some reason think we melt or something.” Aria said, annoyed as she and Cassie just kept looking.

“Well, that’s just asinine. So, I’m guessing you don’t have oceans or lakes where you’re from.” Trunks said, looking at the girls.

“No.” Aria quickly answered.

“If you know where to go or look, we have small island seas. I heard others talking about them; they said the water goes up to their necks.” Cassie explained.

“So, why didn’t you go and swim there?” Goten asked, looking at the girls.

“We tried once—” Cassie started.

“Yeah, and we got our asses grounded for two weeks for even trying. Dad refused to let us go, saying it was too dangerous; the rout was too treacherous. And mom—well she refused to let us go because swimming in any type of water will mess up our hair and such. Everything with her has to be perfect.” Aria said, annoyed.

“I don’t know why, though; nobody is perfect. Perfect is as perfect does.” Cassie said softly.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Trunks said, watching Cassie; she looked so amazed.

After a few more minutes, they heard a whistle, indicating it was time for people to get back in their vehicle.

“Come on; time to get back in the car. Then we’ll be on our way to our next destination.” Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

“Ok.” The girls said at the same time, walking to the car.

“Cassie, have you taken your medications yet?” Aria asked, looking at her sister before they got into the car.

“Not yet; I don’t have anything to drink.” Cassie replied.

“Hold on.” Trunks said, walking around to the trunk of his car; he came back just before the ferry stopped.

“Here. I’m assuming this medication is important. It’s the second time it’s been mentioned.” He said, handing Cassie a water bottle.

“Thank you.” Cassie said, taking the water.

“Are you on any medications as well?” Goten asked, looking at Aria.

“Not anymore. I used to be on something for anger. It was required at the time because I punched some kid in the face; the bastard deserved it. Of course, the stupid teachers and school police person wouldn’t listen when I said I was only defending my sister. I’m so glad I’m out of that school.” Aria explained, annoyed.

“So, where to next?” Cassie softly asked after taking her pills.

“You’ll see.” Trunks calmly replied.

“Cassandra, if you don’t mind my saying and asking: that’s a lot of pills; what are they all for?” Trunks asked, noticing just how many pills she was taking.

“Oh, umm—” Cassie started.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I was just curious. You can go ahead and tell me to mind my own business.” Trunks said, pulling into a very busy ice cream shop.

“Two of them are for the pain and numbness I get in my left arm, and shoulder, and wrist from when the boulders and rocks fell on me; mom sends it because, they don’t have that here, on Earth. One is called a happy pill; the school said I had to take it because I was always sad for some reason. And then one is for something to help the sugar in my blood.” Cassie answered, looking at Trunks; she felt comfortable enough with them.

“It’s not actually called a “happy pill;” I just call it that. Everything was fine when we first arrived here; then, after six months or so, she started getting sick—a lot. She passed out in class one day; her teacher called something called an ambulance, which took her to a weird-looking hospital. After a bunch of tests and being stuck with several needles, they said she had something called hypoglycemia; her blood sugar drops for some reason. So, she has to take pills. She’s supposed to go back to the doctors at some point and get tested again—to make everything's working. They said if the pills don’t help, she’ll have to start taking shots every day. The happy pills, as I call them, are for her depression.” Aria explained.

“I’m fine; I don’t need the shots.” Cassie said, interrupting Aria.

“So you say. That’s why you get so dizzy at random times.” Aria said, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

“I don’t want or need the shots!” Cassie exclaimed, shocking Trunks and Goten. Since they’ve known her, Cassie's been nothing but shy and quiet.

“Relax before you have a panic attack. I’m not going to make you go back there if you don’t want—unless it gets really bad. Although, I think you should go.” Aria seriously said.

“Cassandra, if you want, and make an appointment, I can take you and your sister. Or, if you’re comfortable enough, my mom can take a look at you; she’s a doctor. I mean, she really only works on family and friends, but I’m sure she’d check you out—if you wanted. And you can still bring Ariana for comfort or whatever. I don’t want to scare you, but hypoglycemia, if not properly taken care of, can become deadly. You should at least get it checked out.” Trunks interjected, concerned; he knows he’s only known her for a month or so, but she’s starting to become his whole world.

“Cassie, listen to him.” Aria sternly said.

“Is there a bathroom?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah. Let’s go in.” Trunks calmly said as they all got out of the car.

“Bathrooms are just down that hall.” Trunks said, pointing in the direction of the bathrooms.

“Ok. I’ll be right back.” Cassie said with a smile as she walked to the bathroom.

“Can she have ice cream?” Trunks asked, looking at Aria; he didn’t figure he’d get an honest answer out of Cassie.

“Yeah, she can have ice cream—so long as it’s not loaded down with all sorts of sugary crap.” Aria honestly answered, watching the bathroom; she had a bad feeling.

“How long as she had depression?” Trunks seriously asked.

“Last year. So, a year, four months, three weeks and four days. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that day. That’s not my place to say; that’s her business. So, if you really want to know, you’ll have to ask her.” Aria said, dead serious.

“Ok.” Trunks simply said as they waited.

“I’m going to check up on her.” Aria said, immediately walking to the bathrooms.

“Cassie? Cassie! What the hell are you doing here? Get away from her!” Aria yelled, going from concern and worry to extremely pissed off.

“Your father sent me to bring you home.” Some guy with long black hair and purple eyes said calmly.

“What’d you do to Cassie?” Aria asked, demanding an answer.

“She’s fine: just a little frozen; she’ll come out of it in a few minutes. Now, come on; let’s get you two home.” The man calmly said.

“We are home; we live on Earth—and Earth we will stay! The Elders allowed this; I know they’ve approved because I just talked to them this morning. Cassie and I are not going back to that place; we’re staying here—with our new boyfriends!” Aria yelled, trying to drag Cassie away from this man.

“What’s going on in here?! What happened to Cassie?” Trunks and Goten asked, looking at the girls.

“You girls have sunk to a new low—dating humans. You need to come home at once.” A different voice said, coming in.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Aria asked in shock.

“I’ve come to get you. And it’s a good thing, too. You two are witches: humans are not worthy of you; they’re beneath you—the reincarnations of Sol and Luna.” Aria and Cassie’s dad said seriously.

“Back off! We’re not going back to that place; you can’t make us. The barrier prevents that.” Aria said, looking at her dad.

“Jericho, did you find them?” A lady, assumed to be their mother asked, stepping out.

“Yes, Amethyst. But they’re being stubborn and refusing to come home. Well Aria is—like normal. Cassie’s apparently starting to follow in her footsteps because Gabriel had to temporarily freeze her. Speaking of Gabriel; he can bypass said barrier and bring you two home. I knew letting them come here was a bad idea; they’ve sunk to a new low. They’re dating humans.” Jericho said in that over-protective, angry dad tone.

“Should we tell them?” Goten asked Trunks.

“Oh, I think they’ll figure it out. This is where I thank Kami our moms don’t listen to us.” Trunks said with an annoyed sigh.

“Now, come on girls; let’s get you two home.” Jericho sternly said.

“NO!” Cassie screamed, forcing herself to sit up; she felt extremely heavy.

“Did you just scream at me?” Jericho asked, becoming pissed off.

“Cassie, please. I don’t care if you’re friends or around humans, but dating one? What has gotten into you? Witch hunters destroyed a good chunk of our home.” Amethyst calmly said, trying to get through to Cassie.

“** NOT ALL HUMANS ARE WITCH HUNTERS! AND NOT EVERYTHING IS PERFECT RAINBOWS AND SUNSHINE AND ALL THAT SHIT! I DON’T WANT TO BE PERFECT BECAUSE PERFECT DOESN’T EXIST! I WANT TO STAY HERE ON EARTH! I WANT TO STAY HERE ON EARTH WITH ARIA AND TRUNKS! **” Cassie screamed, shocking her parents; she never disobeyed or swore.

“What did you do to your sister?!” Jericho asked, looking directly at Aria.

“Why are you looking at me?” Aria asked.

“Aria didn’t do anything to me! This is what I want; I want to stay here on Earth with Trunks!” Cassie cried out, trying to calm down.

“What did this human do to you?” Amethyst asked in shock, sending Cassie into another fit of rage.

“** HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO ME! THE ONLY THING HE DID WAS SAVE ME AND MADE SURE I DIDN’T DIE A FEW WEEKS AGO. HIM AND GOTEN AND ME AND ARIA!! HE IS WHO I AM MEANT TO BE WITH AND GOTEN IS WHO ARIA IS MEANT TO BE WITH! AND—AND— I LOVE HIM! IF YOU TAKE ME BACK TO THAT PLACE, YOU WILL REGRET IT! **” Cassie screamed, losing her breath as her voice started cracking, and tears started pouring.

“Cassie—” Aria started; she knew that look. She had seen it once before. Amethyst also noticed the look and became scared.

“** YOU DON’T THREATEN ME LITTLE GIRL; I AM YOUR FATHER! NOW GET YOUR BUTT UP AND COME ON! **” Jericho yelled.

“Fine—” Cassie started, dully, slowly standing up.

“Good girl...” Jericho started, only to be interrupted and shocked by a look he had never seen on either of his daughters.

“I’ll go, but I’ll be dead in a few hours.” Cassie said.

“You’re perfectly safe at home; the barrier is still up and stronger than ever.” Jericho said calmly.

“It’s not enemies you have to worry about; it’s me. If you force me to go home, I will kill myself as soon as we get here. I will slit my throat or wrists, or I’ll poison myself.” Cassie said, dead serious, causing Jericho and Amethyst to back away.

“You two can stay!” Amethyst yelled, tears in her eyes.

“Amethyst—she’s just bluffing.” Jericho said, looking at his wife.

“_ No _, she’s not; just look into her eyes. I am not losing my daughters— If them staying on Earth will keep them alive, they will stay here. But I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t date humans.” Amethyst seriously said.

“About time—” Trunks and Goten mumbled as their parents walked in.

A power surge went off all around the ice cream parlor, getting the attention of Vegeta and Goku; they had gotten everyone out of the building before walking into the bathroom.

“Who the hell are you people?” Jericho asked, looking at Bulma and Chi-Chi.

“We’re the mothers of Goten and Trunks.” Chi-Chi said, glaring at Jericho.

“I don’t know what your rules and traditions are where you’re from, but here, girls have rights and can date whoever they want.” Bulma said, looking directly at Amethyst and Jericho.

“I’m sure your sons are great kids; we just don’t want our daughters dating humans.” Amethyst calmly replied.

“Who said they’re humans?” Vegeta asked, walking in front of everyone.

“Vegeta? What are you doing here?” Jericho asked, looking at Vegeta; he knew Saiyans and their alliance.

“I’m here to see what the problem is. And to clear something up: my boy and Kakarot’s boy are Saiyans.” Vegeta said seriously, glaring at Jericho.

“Your boy?” Jericho asked, shocked.

“Trunks. Trunks is our son.” Bulma said, glaring at Jericho.

“And Goten is my and Goku’s son.” Chi-Chi seriously said.

“Goku?” Jericho asked, confused.

“Kakarot is a Saiyan who was raised on Earth by a human, who named him Goku. His birth name is Kakarot, but he goes by Goku. Now, leave these kids alone. Because, like it or not, my boy and your one daughter have connected—just as Kakarot’s boy and your other daughter have also connected. You know what that means, don’t you? You know what it means when Saiyans connect with their proper mates?” Vegeta asked, looking directly into Jericho’s eyes.

“Right. Fine, we’ll go.” Jericho said, backing away.

“What is your problem?” Aria asked, looking at her parents.

“What are you talking about now? You should be happy; you get to stay on Earth and be with who you want to be.” Jericho said, looking at Aria,

“That’s not what I’m talking about; I’m talking about your issues with humans when you might as well be humans yourself. Mom, you were a vampire who was killed; dad brought you back, but you have no magic whatsoever; all you can do is hypnotize others. And dad, you gave up all your magic to save her. You’re both pretty much human.” Aria said, dead serious, glaring at her dad.

Jericho left with no word; Amethyst gave her daughters a sad look before leaving with her husband and Gabriel.

After a few seconds, Cassie fell to her knees, exhausted.

“Cassie—” Aria said right away, immediately by her side.

“I-I’m ok—just tired.” Cassie softly said.

“You’re not hurt or anything?” Aria asked right away.

“No—” Cassie said, taking some nice even breaths.

“Good.” Aria said before smacking Cassie over the head.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Cassie cried, holding her head.

“Don’t you ** _ EVER _ ** say something like that again! Not again! Do you understand me?! I already had to deal with that a year ago; I will not go through it again! I will not let you go through that crap again!” Aria yelled, tears running down her cheeks, looking at a shocked Cassie before hugging the life out of her.

“The only reason I didn’t hit you any harder is because of that stunt, we get to stay here.” Aria said, pulling away from her sister.

“It’s late; maybe we should get ice cream on the next date.” Trunks sighed, looking at the girls.

“Agreed. Maybe we should get them to agree to let us drive them all the way home.” Goten said, looking at Trunks.

“Maybe.” Trunks said, looking at Goten.

“We _ can _ hear you, you know?” Aria asked, looking at the guys.

“Would you let us take you home? It’s no bother to us.” Trunks said, looking at the girls.

“That would be what’s best.” Aria sighed, not even bothering to fight.

“Well, ok then.” Goten said with a smile.

“I guess we’ll see you at home.” Bulma and Chi-Chi said, backing out of the bathroom.

“Yeah, and we’ll have a nice talk.” Trunks and Goten said, narrowing their eyes at their mothers.

“Let’s go.” Vegeta said, annoyed as he, Bulma, Goku, and Chi-Chi left.

“Ok— Cassandra, do you need any help?” Trunks asked, walking over to her.

“Umm—I don’t know.” Cassie honestly answered.

“Hold on.” Trunks said before lifting her.

Out of pure shock, Cassie grabbed hold of Trunks’s shirt.

“Come on; let’s get you two home.” Trunks said, walking out of the bathroom and then out of the ice cream parlor, along with Goten and Aria.

** An Hour & A Half Later:  **

“Ok, we’re here.” Trunks sighed, pulling into the apartment’s parking lot; he didn’t want to leave Cassie.

“Ok.” Cassie and Aria said at the same time, stretching before getting out, along with Trunks and Goten.

“Except for the end, it was fun.” Aria calmly said.

“Yes, I’d like to do it again sometime.” Cassie said with a smile.

“Same here. But maybe on a single date instead of double.” Goten said, looking at the girls.

“Hmmm— We’ll have to discuss that one.” Aria said with a rare smile.

“Right. Well, goodnight. We’ll see you again. You know how to get a hold of us; we know how to get a hold of you.” Trunks said, looking at Cassie; she looked completely drained.

“Of course. Goodnight, Trunks. Oh, and please, you can call me “Cassie.” All the people closest to me do.” Cassie softly said before leaning up to gently kiss Trunks on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Goten.” Cassie said before she started to head inside.

“Night. Both of you.” Aria said, walking away. But before she entered the building, she turned around and blew Goten a kiss goodnight.

** Three Days Later:  **

“Are you planning on inviting the girls?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

Being homeschooled all his life, Trunks had just taken a final test—and passed. He just graduated and was sent a home school diploma from the schooling administration. 

Bulma was throwing a party and was getting everything ready for the big day—tomorrow: Saturday.

“If I can get a hold of either one of them; neither are answering their phone. Have you had any luck?” Trunks asked, looking at Goten.

“Nope. None.” Goten said, looking back at Trunks.

“I’m sure they’re fine; they seem to know how to handle themselves.” Bulma calmly said.

“For the most part.” Vegeta said, earning a smack to the back of his head.

“What the hell was that for?! Yes, they’re strong witches—but the first time we encountered them they had been shot! I’m just making a point!” Vegeta exclaimed, holding his head.

“Just keep trying.” Chi-Chi said with a smile.

Just as Goku was about to say something, the front door slammed open, and in came an incredibly panicked Aria.

“Where is she?! Is she here?!” Aria asked right away, slightly out of breath, looking at everyone...


	6. Chapter 6

“Where is who? Ariana, are you ok? What’s going on?” Goten asked, looking at her, along with Trunks and their parents.

“Cassie—where’s Cassie?” Aria asked, completely out of breath.

“She’s not here; I haven’t seen her since our date.” Trunks answered, looking at a very freaked out Aria.

“Damnit.” Aria cursed, turning to leave.

“When’s the last time you seen her?” Trunks asked before she could leave.

“Last night for bed. No, she’s not in bed; she was gone before I got out of the shower—which is not normal.” Aria answered, not looking back.

“Why isn’t that normal?” Goku asked, confused.

“She’s never up before me. She sleeps until I get out of the shower. She’s—” Aria started explaining before her phone rang.

“Hello?” Aria asked, answering her phone.

_ “Ariana, what’s going on?” _ A voice on the other end asked, confused.

It sounded like Cassie, but it wasn’t.

“Who is this?” Aria asked right away.

_ “It’s Cassandra. Why do you keep calling me? Gah! Get away from me you stupid cat!” _ The voice calmly said before yelling, annoyed.

“Again—who is this?” Aria asked, becoming annoyed.

_ “Ariana, it’s me, Cassandra. Are you feeling ok? Have you hit your head?”  _ The voice calmly asked.

“No, I have not hit my head. Have you? You’re not my sister…” Aria started.

_ “Of course, I am.” _ The voice started, only to be interrupted.

“Let me stop you right there. Yes, while biologically our names are Ariana and Cassandra, we don’t call each other by them; the only people who call us by our birth names, are people we either don’t know or trust—or our parents if they’re super mad. My sister and I call each other by our nicknames. Another big indicator that you’re not Cassandra, is she loves cats; she wants one of her own. She would never yell at or call one stupid. Also, we don’t have a stupid accent like you have.” Aria explained, beyond pissed off, getting everyone’s attention.

_ “You’re smarter than I thought you were.” _ The voice said, shocked.

_ “Wrong sister! We have the dumb one. I told you Ariana was the smart one!” _ Aria heard another voice in the background.

_ “Come on, can’t we just go already?! We have what we need! We’ll just extract her energy and powers!” _ A third voice yelled, causing Aria’s face to burn red.

_ “No, we can’t! We need both girls! We can’t take the moon without the sun! And it’s only thanks to Majo and Yosei that we even got this one!” _ The second voice yelled, frustrated.

_ “Yeah, yeah, yeah… Only because they drugged her—after giving her copious amounts of sugar and the wrong medications!” _ The third voice yelled.

By now, Aria was boiling over.

“Excuse me?! No wonder she was so sick last night! Give me back my sister!” Aria yelled, very red in the face as small balls of smoke and fire started popping up on the floor; Bulma and Chi-Chi got those out as fast as they could.

_ “You can hear them?” _ The voice on the phone asked, shocked.

“Yes—I can hear them just fine…” Aria growled.

_ “You’re not getting her back; she’s ours now!” _ The second and third voice yelled at the same time.

_ “Well, we have to go. Bye.” _ The voice on the other end said, hanging up before Arai could reply.

“I knew they couldn’t be trusted…” Aria growled, leaving the house, slamming the door behind her.

The gang then saw her fly away on her paddle.

Not even five seconds after Aria took off, Trunks and Goten ran out of the house.

“Go with them.” Bulma and Chi-Chi demanded, looking at Vegeta and Goku.

“Ariana!” Trunks and Goten called, catching up to Aria.

“What?!” Aria snapped.

“Let us help! I know she’s your sister, but no matter what you think; you need help!” Trunks exclaimed, looking at Aria.

“Our dads want to help as well.” Goten calmly said as Vegeta and Goku caught up—along with Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, 17, 18, Yamcha, and Tien.

“Who are they?” Aria asked, narrowing her eyes.

“This is my older brother, Gohan.” Goten answered.

“These are some of our friends, Piccolo, Krillin, 17, 18, Yamcha and Tien.” Trunks calmly answered.

“Are you planning on going home?” Goten asked, looking at Aria.

“Yeah…” Aria answered, looking at Goten.

“Do you want to get there faster? Trunks can teleport you there.” Goten explained.

“But I can only teleport with one other person; Piccolo, here, can teleport with several.” Trunks countered.

“Fine.” Aria answered, desperate.

“Good. Where are we going?” Vegeta asked right away.

“Piccolo will take us to where you want to be.” Goku calmly said.

“Just take us to North City; we’ll go from there.” Trunks said right away.

Piccolo didn’t say anything; he just teleported everyone to North City.

“Where are we?” Krillin asked, looking around.

“North City.” Piccolo answered, annoyed, looking at Krillin.

“I know that—but where in North City?” Krillin asked, looking around.

“The heart of North City. Home is west of here.” Aria said, walking away.

“Look for a girl who looks like her—just with longer hair.” Goten said as he, Trunks, and Gohan followed Aria.

“Kakarot, you take Cue Ball, Yamcha, and Cyclops and go south. I’ll take the Namekian and the androids and go north.” Vegeta said, delegating everyone.

** With Aria, Trunks, Goten & Gohan: **

When they got to the apartments, Aria slammed the open door and stormed in with the boys behind her.

“Oh, Aria—you’re back. Did you find Cassie?” One of the voices, Majo calmly asked, not noticing the boys.

“Don’t pretend like you care.” Aria snapped.

“Excuse us?” The other voice, Yosei asked, shocked.

“Don’t pretend like you care. You know exactly where Cassie is, don’t you? I mean, you are the ones who drugged and hyped her up on sugar and gave her the wrong medications—on purpose. I talked to one of your lackies—or partners—or whoever they are to you. I knew we couldn’t trust you!” Aria started calmly before completely snapping.

“Ariana, I think you need to relax a little.” Majo and Yosei said at the same time.

“Don’t tell me relax. I never trusted you to begin with—and now that there were three others who confirmed my distrust—it proves what I’ve known all along. Where is Cassie?” Aria asked, demanding an answer.

“We could always take them to you dad and Vegeta.” Gohan suggested.

“Vegeta is a mindless oath, who can’t do anything without being told.” Yosei said with a sort of cockiness.

“Actually, my dad is kind of a hardass, who doesn’t follow orders; he makes them.” Trunks said, walking in.

“Just who the hell are you three? I want you out of our apartment—now.” Majo and Yosei said at the same time.

“I invited them—in a sense. This is my boyfriend, I guess you could say. Or as Cassie would say: “the one I’m meant to be with.” This is his older brother, Gohan. And that’s Trunks—Cassie’s boyfriend—or guy she’s meant to be with; he’s also the son of Vegeta.” Aria explained, blushing a little.

“Saiyans?” Yosei asked in shock.

“Yes, that’s correct.” All four replied.

“You never said you were dating Saiyans. You can’t date Saiyans; that’s forbidden. What would your parents say?” Majo asked, annoyed.

“They’re fine with it. They’re letting us permanently stay on Earth to stay with them. What Mom and Dad don’t want—is for us to be dating humans. So, where is Cassie? What did you do to her?” Aria explained, shocking Majo and Yosei before demanding answers.

“You’ll never find her.” Majo simply said.

“Not alive anyway…” Yosei mumbled.

“Why you—” Aria growled, ready to attack.

“Why is everyone yelling?” Cassie asked, walking out of her room.

“Cassie?” Everyone asked, shocked.

“Yeah. Is something wrong?” Cassie asked, clearly confused.

“Where have you been? Why haven’t you been answering my calls?” Aria asked, demanding answers, looking at her sister.

“My phone’s dead; it’s been on my charger since last night. It doesn’t ring when charging. I’ve been asleep.” Cassie explained, a bit dazed and confused.

“Where? You weren’t in bed when I went to wake you up.” Aria said, looking at Cassie.

“In my pillow; I shrunk myself down.” Cassie answered, causing Aria to just stare at her, relief washing over her.

“That’s not possible! We watched them take you away!” Majo and Yosei yelled, shocked.

“The space pirates?” Cassie softly asked.

“Yes, the space pirates! We made sure you ready for them!” Yosei furiously yelled, confusing Cassie.

“They’re saying they drugged you and gave you the wrong pills—after hyping you up with sugar.

“Oh. I ate the sugar, but not as much as they thought. I also didn’t take any of the pills they gave me.” Cassie softly replied; she wasn’t feeling well. Everyone could tell just by how pale she was.

“We saw you take everything! Don’t you dare lie to us!” Majo furiously yelled.

“I didn’t take anything; my clone did.” Cassie answered.

“Your clone?” Majo and Yosei asked in disbelief.

“Yes—my clone. She should be exploding soon.” Cassie said as if nothing was off.

Just as Aria was going to say something, someone came crashing through the window. Actually—three people came crashing through the window—followed by Vegeta and all the others.

“Hey, look she’s alive.” Goku said, noticing Cassie.

“Of course, she’s alive, you idiot! People don’t explode confetti!” Vegeta exclaimed, annoyed.

“You never mentioned Saiyans and Namekians would be involved.” One of the three men said, looking at Majo and Yosei.

“We didn’t even know the brats were dating Saiyans. We certain didn’t know they were hanging out with Namekians—or cyborgs as well.” Yosei said, annoyed, noticing 17 and 18.

“To be fair; we don’t know anyone except Goten, Trunks, and their parents.” Aria said in a bored tone of voice.

“Why did you get Sol and Luna killed?” Cassie softly asked, looking at Majo and Yosei.

“Why? Why? Power, of course. Whoever could either bed or kill them, gained their powers. We had no interest of bedding them, so we killed them.” Majo simply answered.

“Bedding?” Cassie asked, confused, getting stares from everyone but Aria, Goten, Trunks, Majo, and Yosei.

“Of course, she wouldn’t understand; she’s a virgin and has never had sex…” Majo said, shaking her head.

“She’s also dumber than a bag of bricks. Bedding someone means to have sex with someone.” Yosei said, annoyed before explaining to Cassie.

“You never said she was a virgin. If I would’ve known that to begin with, I would’ve gotten to her sooner. I love virgins.” One of the three space pirates said with a smile, staring at Cassie.

“Stay away from her…” Aria growled.

“Oh, Trunks? When did you get here?” Cassie asked, confused when Trunks stepped in front of her.

“What is going on in here?! My windows!” Someone asked and then exclaimed when they saw the shattered windows after he just walked in—without knocking.

“I am so sick of someone here destroying my property—and getting complaints all the damn time. I want you all out by the end of the month! I don’t care that it’s only a week away!” The person, assuming to be a landlord, yelled, pissed off.

“Relax. Calm down. Breathe. Just walk out of the apartment and go back to your daily life. Everything will be just fine. We’ll leave as soon as we can.” Aria said, using her hypnosis on the landlord, who immediately relaxed before walking away.

“Now what are you/we going to do? You could’ve gotten him to agree to let us stay here.” Majo said, looking at Aria.

“Why would we stay here—with you two of all people? You’re trying to kill us. I’m sure the Witches Council won’t let us stay with you anymore, seeing as I’m sending them this live—right as we speak.” Aria asked and then explained.

“Where will you go; they’ll make you go home, now.” Yosei said, looking at Aria.

“Aria?” Cassie nervously asked.

“We’ll find a place—we have two weeks.” Aria answered seriously.

“Without a legal guardian? You two are only sixteen. Someone has to keep an eye on you.” Yosei calmly said.

“That’s an easy answer.” Vegeta calmly said.

“Dad?” Trunks asked, looking at his dad.

“They’ll stay with us. Your mother—both of your mothers won’t let them leave. Over their dead bodies. They can both live with us. I’ll talk to Bulma if I have to. Now, go pack your shit; we’ll take care of these assholes.” Vegeta sternly said, shocking everyone in the room as he, Goku, and Piccolo got ready.

However, Majo and Yosei disappeared—along with the three space pirates.

“Damnit…” Vegeta growled.

“You spent too much time talking…” 17 condescendingly stated.

“Shut up… What are you looking at? Get your shit packed.” Vegeta growled before snapping at Aria and Cassie.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… Whatever, old man.” Aria said, walking into her room; she walked out five minutes later with two backpacks.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get your stuff so we can leave.” Vegeta said, annoyed.

“I already did. Everything we own is in these bags. The beds aren’t ours.” Aria shot back, glaring at Vegeta.

“Aria, please be ni—” Cassie started pleading before passing out.

“Cassie!” Aria exclaimed, concerned.

“Come on; let’s get home; Mom can take a look at her.” Trunks said, lifting Cassie, who was harshly breathing.

“Right.” Aria mumbled as she used her magic to fix the windows before leaving…


	7. Chapter 7

After about half an hour, everyone reached Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulla’s home—soon to be the home of Aria and Cassie.

“Did you find Cassandra? What happened?” Bulma asked when she heard everyone walk in before asking when she saw Cassie.

“She’s sick; she passed out. Can you look at her? Ariana can’t get her to go to a hospital. On our date, she admitted to having hypoglycemia; I think she may be low right now.” Trunks answered his mother.

“Yeah, I’ll look at her. Follow me.” Bulma instructed, leading them to the medical area.

“Lay her on the bed.” Bulma told Trunks, getting things around.

“What are you doing?” Aria asked, panicked when she saw Bulma wipe Cassie’s finger with an alcohol swab.

“Cleaning her finger before I poke her to get a blood sample to test her blood. Don’t worry; I know what I’m doing. What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Bulma explained to Aria before asking her husband.

“The girls are going to be moving in here with us.” Vegeta plainly stated.

“Excuse me? No offence…” Bulma asked and then told Aria before pricking Cassie’s finger and dripped some blood on a test strip.

“The guardian things they were staying with were trying to kill them. Their landlord kicked them out. Those things asked what they were going to do, saying they only had two weeks to find a place or be forced back home. They argued—well, she argued that they’d find a place—to which those things asked without some kind of guardian. Instead of them going back home—and Trunks and Goten following them, I told them they’d stay here. Unless you want Trunks and Goten leaving Earth to go to a different planet you really know nothing about.” Vegeta explained, looking at his wife.

“Over my dead body. And I have no problem with the girls staying here. I just wish you would’ve called me sooner—I could’ve had something ready for them. Oohh…” Bulma responded and then made a concerning noise, looking at the meter.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Aria and Trunks asked, looking at Bulma.

“Well, she’s certainly low—very low. Not dangerously, but getting there…” Bulma informed, walking over to a cabinet.

“Whoa, what is that?” Aria asked when Bulma waked back with a needle.

“Insulin. She’s not conscious and her blood sugars are too low for nothing to be done. I understand you have trust issues, but I’m going to need you to trust me if you want your sister to not slip into a coma or die.” Bulma sternly explained, walking to Cassie; she immediately gave her the insulin.

“Now what? Why isn’t anything happening? Why isn’t she waking up?” Aria asked, panicking.

“Ariana calm down; she’ll be fine. It takes time. The last thing she needs is for you to have a panic attack and be passed out yourself. What does she take for her hypoglycemia normally?” Bulma asked, looking at Aria.

“Some kind of pill…” Aria answered.

“You don’t know what it’s called?” Bulma asked, looking at Aria.

“No—she takes several different pills for several different things.” Aria answered.

“Does she have them on her right now?” Bulma asked, looking from Aria to Cassie.

“No. Hold on…” Aria replied, grabbing Cassie’s bag, and started digging; she pulled out four different pill bottles and handed them to Bulma.

“Ok… These two I know, but I don’t know these ones…” Bulma noted, looking at the bottles.

“Those two are from our home. You don’t have them here.” Aria replied.

“What are they for?” Bulma asked, looking at Aria.

“That one is for pain management. And that one is for numbness. She was in an accident—some boulders fell on and smashed her left arm, wrist, and shoulder. Majo and Yosei did something to cause the accident—like always.” Aria explained, becoming bitter towards the end.

“Would it be ok if I took one of each and tested them to see what they are? I might be able to find something on Earth that might help her better.” Bulma asked, looking at Aria.

“If you want. Knock yourself out.” Aria replied.

“Ok. Thanks. Now all I have to do is figure out where you two can stay.” Bulma thanked and then started thinking out loud.

“What’s going on?” Bulla asked, walking in.

“Who’s she?” Aria and Bulla asked at the same time.

“That’s my younger sister, Bulla. Bulla, that’s Ariana; she’s Goten’s mate.” Trunks explained, looking at his sister and Aria.

“Oh. Awww! Now you’re all alone. What are you going to do when Goten is spending all his time with Aria?” Bulla asked in that bratty tone.

“Probably spending time with my sister; she’s his mate.” Aria replied, causing Bulla to sulk a little.

“Bulla behave. Get used to Ariana and Cassandra; they’ll be living with us starting today.” Bulma scolded and then instructed.

“Why?” Bulla asked, confused.

“Personal reasons—but they don’t have anywhere else. I’m not going to send them home to their home planet if that’s not what they want.” Bulma explained.

“Oh… I get it now. If they leave, Trunks and Goten will leave. So it’s pity?” Bulla asked, looking at Bulma.

“You know that attitude of yours as of late is starting to get old really fast. Yes, if they leave Trunks and Goten would follow. If that’s what were to happen, there’d be nothing Chi-Chi, Goku, your father, or I could do; these are Trunks and Goten’s mates. No, I don’t want them to leave, but it’s not my choice. No, I’m not letting them stay out of pity. They’re good girls who need a safe place to stay. Even if they weren’t your brother and Goten’s mates, I’d still consider letting them stay until they could figure something out. But they are their mates, and they can stay for as long as they need or want. Once they can live on their own without guardians or whatever, they can do so if they want. Now behave. I have to think.” Bulma scolded, watching Bulla.

“Why not stick them in the spare room?” Bulla asked, looking at Bulma.

“No… It’s not big enough for the two of them. Not to mention, that’s where Grandma and Grandpa, or Aunt Tights stay when they’re over.” Bulma replied.

“My room’s always available.” Trunks suggested.

“Trunks, you barely know this girl; you’re not sharing a room yet.” Bulma scolded Trunks this time.

“No, Mom… That’s not what I meant. Until you figure something out. One of them could use my room, the other could use the spare room until you figure something out.” Trunks stated.

“Where would you sleep? Ooh! I know! We could get him a doghouse and he could sleep out back!” Bulla asked and then happily/jokingly suggested.

“I could stay on the couch. Or on a futon in the basement.” Trunks stated.

“The basement! That’s it! We’ll put them in the basement!” Bulma happily exclaimed.

“You can’t be serious…” Trunks moaned, looking at his mom.

“Oh, but I am. It’s not moldy or anything like that. It stays heated in the winter and late fall, and cool in the spring, summer, and early fall. We just need to put some carpet or rugs down there along with some beds and whatever else they like or might need. They can decorate it how they want. We could even turn it into a little apartment. I mean; there are four or five different areas down there. They could have a living room area, their own rooms, a bathroom, and something for storage or whatever.” Bulma happily announced.

“Our own rooms?” Aria asked, stunned.

“Of course. Or not. You can share a room if that makes you feel better.” Bulma answered, looking at Aria.

“Fuck no! Sorry. I mean we’ve never had our own rooms before; we’ve been sharing a space since we were in Mom’s womb. We’ve been asking for our own rooms for years. Then we got to Earth and still ended up sharing a room. But that’s an entirely different reason…” Aria happily stated, gladly taking her own room.

“Will Cassandra be ok with that, though?” Bulma asked, looking at Aria.

“Oh, Hell yeah. Trust me. It may be weird and hard at first, but we’ve both wanted our own rooms since we turned five or six when our interests changed—and I started absolutely hating anything girly—much to Mother’s unhappiness.” Aria replied, ending in an evil smile.

“Well, ok…” Bulma replied with a soft smile as she started scraping the pill a little to get samples.

“Mmmm…” Cassie moaned, coming too.

“Cassie?” Aria asked, standing by her side.

“Aria? What’s going on? Where are we?” Cassie asked, confused, trying to sit up.

“Slowly. Don’t sit up too fast or you’ll just fall back down.” Bulma calmly warned, looking at Cassie.

“Mrs. Trunks’s mom?” Cassie asked, looking at Bulma.

“Bulma, Dear. You can call me Bulma—you both can.” Bulma calmly corrected with a smile.

“Where are we?” Cassie asked, still confused.

“Don’t you remember?” Aria asked, looking at Cassie.

“Remember what?” Cassie asked, scratching her head.

“Don’t worry; she’ll be fine after a little bit. Drink this and eat these.” Bulma assured and then handed Cassie a cherry juice box and some cookies.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with her?” Aria asked, confused.

“Her blood sugar dropped too low. And because nothing was done and she desperately needed an insulin shot while unconscious, she will be a little loopy for a bit. She’ll be fine once her sugars come back up.” Bulma explained.

“Aria—what’s going on?” Cassie asked, confused.

“I told you Majo and Yosei couldn’t be trusted. They hired space pirates to try to kill us. You made a confetti clone…” Aria started but stopped when she saw something click in Cassie’s eyes.

“Oh… Right. Now what are we going to do? Mr. Holloway doesn’t want us there anymore.” Cassie asked, looking at Aria.

“Aww man…” Aria started; she wanted to mess with Cassie a little but knew better because Cassie wasn’t feeling well.

“What? What’s going on?! Aria, where are we going to stay?!” Cassie asked, panicking.

“Cassie relax before you hurt yourself. We’re fine; we have a place to stay.” Aria told Cassie, making her calm down before she’d continue.

“Where?” Cassie asked again.

“With your boyfriend and his family.” Aria answered, smirking at Cassie, making her furiously blush.

“Wh-what?” Cassie stuttered, red in the face.

“Yeah. Remember? Vegeta, king of all Saiyans, said he’d get his wife to let us stay with them. He’d make sure she understood that it was important for us to say. He’s the man of the house—so what he says goes. Oh, but I suppose you were already passed out by that time. But you were awake when he said he’d talk with Bulma.” Aria explained, mocking Vegeta, who was backing out of the room.

‘Why would she tell her that?’ Vegeta asked himself as he slowly left the room.

“Oh, really now? Vegeta… What you say goes, huh?” Bulma asked through gritted teeth, shaking her fist.

“Well, I’m gonna go see if Kakarot wants to train. See you later! Love you, Hunny!” Vegeta exclaimed, taking off, making Aria laugh.

“Did he really say all that?” Cassie softly asked.

“Yes.” Aria and Trunks answered at the same time.

“Are we really staying with Trunks and his family?” Cassie asked, looking at Aria.

“Yep. You are so lucky.” Aria responded.

“Why am I lucky?” Cassie asked, confused.

“Because we’re not allowed to live on our own—and these are the only people I trust.” Aria stated with a triumphant smile—until Cassie spoke up.

“You trust someone other than me? Aria—you really are kind and friendly. And you’re happy to be living here also because you get to Goten more.” Cassie spoke, teasing Aria, making her blush.

“Y-you just hush your mouth. I am not kind and friendly to others—and if you keep it up, I won’t be so friendly with you anymore. And Goten is just a boy I met—who just happens to be who I’m supposed to be with. So what? What does that even mean—who you’re supposed to be with? That means nothing to me. I’m good as long as you’re good; I’m fine on my own. I have been and will continue to be.” Aria stated, embarrassed, twinging a little at her own words.

“Liar.” Cassie spoke, looking at her feet.

“I am not lying. I am good on my own—really.” Aria lied, twinging again.

“Then why are you blushing and twitching like you get upset about lying to yourself? Hmm?” Cassie asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Hey, is everything ok in here? Is Cassandra awake? Oh, well, I guess that answers my question. Are you ok? You’re a little red.” Goten asked, walking in to see Cassie sitting up and Aria blushing.

“Not—a—single—word. I’m just fine. Is there a bathroom I could use?” Aria growled through gritted teeth before answering Goten and then asking Bulma.

“Just down the hall.” Bulma answered.

“Thank you. Just you wait—I’ll get you back for this. I promise you that.” Aria thanked before whispering in Cassie’s ear.

‘You’re in **_love_**…’ Cassie just smiled, giggled a little, and then sent Aria a telepathic message, causing Aria to fall over.

“You know what, little girl? So what if I am? Is that a crime?! So maybe I do love Goten! What are you going to do about it?!” Aria exclaimed, walking back to Cassie, who was just smiling.

“What?” Aria asked, looking at Cassie’s smirk.

“You didn’t speak telepathically.” Cassie softly spoke.

“What do you mean?” Aria asked, starting to turn red.

“You said it out loud. Actually, you more like yelled it.” Cassie softly replied, making Aria turn a darker shade of red.

After a few seconds, Aria calmed down and looked from Cassie to Trunks and then got an evil smile.

“So, hey Trunks…” Aria started as sweetly as she possibly could.

“Yeah?” Trunks asked, unsure.

“That offer still stands, yes? About the rooms until the basement is ready?” Aria asked, looking at Trunks, confusing Cassie.

“Yeah.” Trunks replied.

“Mrs. Bulma?” Aria asked, looking at Bulma.

“Yes, the spare room is available. If you don’t mind, you two can share a bed for a few nights.” Bulma stated.

“Hehehe… Oh, no—that won’t be necessary; I’ll take the spare room and Cassie, here, can sleep in Trunks’s bed for a few nights.” Aria evilly laughed before calmly stating, getting Cassie’s attention right away.

“Wait… What?” Cassie asked, confused.

“Oh, well, Mrs. Bulma—Trunks’s mom said we could have the basement once it’s cleaned and everything. I’m sure we’ll help because it’s only right. But the basement isn’t ready yet, so we can’t stay there right now. There’s a spare room that I’ll use until it’s ready. And you, my dear, dear sister will be using Trunks’s room. He offered earlier. Well, now if you’d excuse me; I have to use the bathroom. Oh, and that’s how that’s done. Don’t mess with the queen.” Aria told Cassie, making her go at least ten shades darker red than she had made Aria turn.

“Well—they’re definitely sisters…” Bulma sighed, watching Aria walk away while Cassie sat there, too stunned to move.

“Yeah. And Cassie’s more devious than I thought. It’s an innocent deviousness, but it’s there.” Trunks replied with a smile.

“How are you feeling?” Bulma asked, walking over with another needle and test strip.

“Ummm… I-I’m ok.” Cassie softly answered.

“Feeling dizzy?” Bulma asked, looking into Cassie’s eyes.

“No.” Cassie answered, looking back at Bulma.

“Good. Now, can I see your fingers?” Bulma asked, looking at Cassie.

“Why?” Cassie asked, unsure.

“I need to test your blood sugar. You were incredibly low when you arrived; you weren’t even conscious. You were almost at a danger zone. I got insulin in you, which helped—as did the juice and cookies. Now, I’d just like to see where you’re at now. Cassie, it’s important you check your blood sugar as much as possible when you’re as low as you were. If you don’t know, it could end badly. It’s also important to make sure you have insulin.” Bulma explained and then stated, sensing Cassie’s hesitation.

“The doctor person said I only needed to take pills—and that I only needed to take insulin shots if it got too serious.” Cassie explained, shrinking away from Bulma; all she saw was a needle.

“Sweetie, I know they’re not fun, but just looking at you now, I can tell that you have severe hypoglycemia. I can do blood work right now and it’ll most likely say you’re a severe case. And I’m not trying to scare you when I say this, but, if you leave your hypoglycemia untreated, it could into diabetes. Diabetes is far worse than hypoglycemia. You can’t eat whatever you want with diabetes; you have to have a special diet. That’s no high sugars like candy, ice cream, certain cookies, soda, etc. The list goes on and on. Also, there’s more needles involved with diabetes. Oh. Ok…” Bulma explained until Cassie gave her hand; she hated needles.

“I’m just going to find Aria.” Goten told Trunks, excusing himself.

“Good. Now we wait a few seconds. There we are. You’re still a little low, but it’s not nearly as bad as when you first got here. A few more cookies and you should be good to go.” Bulma stated with a smile.

“Hey. Whoa. Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Trunks greeted and then apologized when Cassie jumped.

“No, I’m sorry…” Cassie apologized, looking at her feet—anywhere but Trunks.

“I just wanted to let you know—what your sister didn’t mention, was that we won’t be sharing a bed. I’ll most likely be sleeping on the couch.” Trunks explained, looking at a nervous Cassie.

“But—it’s your room. I wouldn’t wanna put you out.” Cassie spoke right away.

“You really wouldn’t be. It’s fine.” Trunks responded, a bit stunned.

“Trunks…” Bulma started.

“Yeah?” Trunks asked, looking at his mother.

“If you promise to keep the door open and not to have sex, I can bring you a futon and you can sleep on the floor.” Bulma suggested, causing both Cassie and Trunks to turn bright red.

“Mom… We’re not going to have sex yet… We don’t really know each other—and I highly doubt she’s ready for that. No offence. I don’t mean to talk for you.” Trunks stated and then apologized.

“No—it’s ok. I’m not ready for that yet.” Cassie managed to get out.

“I’ll find a futon in a little bit. For you, I’d like to get a blood sample from you to see where you’re at with your hypoglycemia.” Bulma stated, looking at Cassie, who went very pale.

“How is everything going? Cassie, what’s wrong?” Aria asked with a smile, which turned to concern when she saw how pale her sister was.

“Cassie’s fine; her blood sugar is still a little low but is better than before. I explained some things with her hypoglycemia. About how, if she doesn’t manage it, it can turn into diabetes—which is much worse than hypoglycemia.” Bulma started explaining.

“I know what hypoglycemia and diabetes are. We learned about in school—well, I did. Cassie was considered a “troubled” or “problem” student because she has a hard time retaining stuff. According to the teachers, she’s not as smart as me…” Aria explained before being interrupted.

“I’m not. I’m not even close.” Cassie softly spoke up.

“Maybe not. But you’re not stupid. So don’t even go there.” Aria stated and then warned.

“We’ll discuss that in a few minutes. Now, if we could; can I please get a blood sample—from the both of you?” Bulma asked, looking from Cassie to Aria.

“It may help Cassie if she sees you getting it done as well.” Bulma explained when she saw the confusion on Aria’s face.

“Fine… But just so you know… Cassie’s not very friendly when it comes to blood work or shots of any kind. Three doctors had to hold her down to get two or three vials of blood from her.” Aria agreed and then warned.

“Well—if it’s ok with Cassandra, Trunks can sit behind her and hold her still.” Bulma suggested as Aria sat in a chair and got ready.

“Cassie.” Cassie softly spoke.

“Hmm?” Bulma asked, looking at Cassie.

“I like to be called “Cassie,” not “Cassandra” by people I like or trust.” Cassie explained, looking down.

“Ok. Cassie it is.” Bulma replied with a smile as she got more things to draw blood from Aria.

“Oh, and my veins float or whatever.” Aria warned when Bulma got over to her.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“You weren’t kidding.” Bulma stated, still trying to find a vein in either of Aria’s arms.

“Well, the veins in your arms move a lot, but it seems the ones in your hands stay still. Would that be ok?” Bulma asked, looking at Aria’s hand.

“Whatever works. Needles don’t bother me too much.” Aria replied.

“Well, there goes my plan…” Goten mumbled, a little upset; he wanted to hold her hand while Aria had her blood drawn.

“Jeez… Do you want to hold my other hand?” Aria asked, looking away from Goten.

“Really?” Goten asked, shocked.

“Take it now before I change my mind.” Aria instructed, getting Goten over right away.

** A Minute & A Half Later: **

“All done.” Bulma happily stated, placing a bandaid on Aria’s hand.

“What the hell is this?” Aria asked when she saw a sparkly rainbow bandaid on her hand.

“Sorry… That’s all I could find. You only have to wear it for about half an hour—unless you’re a bleeder.” Bulma apologized and explained.

“It’s fine. Don’t—you—even—dare.” Aria replied before growling at her sister, who had a huge smile on her face.

Cassie was trying so hard not to laugh out loud. However, that smile faded as soon as Bulma walked over to her with a needle and vials.

“Ready?” Bulma asked, looking at Cassie.

“May I?” Trunks asked, looking at Cassie; she lightly nodded her head.

Trunks smiled as he got up and sat behind Cassie on the medical bed; he scootched right up behind her, causing her to blush again.

“I’m going to put my arms around you, ok?” Trunks warned Cassie so she wouldn’t freak out or anything.

“Ok.” Cassie softly replied just before Trunks wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her still.

As the needle got closer and closer, Trunks could feel Cassie’s heartbeat speed up; he tightened his grip and pulled her to him before Bulma started anything. It seemed to help Cassie a little. However, after a few seconds, just before the needle punctured her skin, something else caught Cassie’s attention—and Trunks’s. 

Aria and Goten were standing in a corner, making out. They were really going at it before Goten teleported them elsewhere.

“Ok. All done.” Bulma stated with a smile, bringing Cassie and Trunks back from wherever.

“Done?” Cassie asked, confused; she hadn’t even realized there a needle in her arm.

“Done. You did very well. Hmm? Where are Aria and Goten?” Bulma replied and then asked.

“They were kissing—a lot in that corner and then they disappeared.” Cassie answered, leaning into Trunks.

“Goten teleported and took her Aria with him. They’re most likely going to have sex. Cassie? Mom…” Trunks added and then asked as Cassie started fading in and out.

Bulma set the vials on the counter and went over to Trunks and Cassie; she stuck Cassie’s finger and rechecked her blood sugar. After she got the results, Bulma felt Cassie’s forehead and then felt her breath on her wrist.

“I think she’s just tired; she’s just fine. She just fell asleep. She could also be the type that, even though she doesn’t see her own blood, but knows she had a needle in her arm, passes out. But her blood sugar is normal, she doesn’t have a fever, and her breath’s coming out even. Just take her to your room and let her rest. She’ll wake up after a while.” Bulma assured Trunks.

“Ok.” Trunks replied, sighing in relief.

“No sex.” Bulma told Trunks, teasing him.

“Mom…” Trunks grumbled, holding Cassie in his arms. But he smiled because he knew she was teasing him.

“But on a serious note: take care of her. She’s a sweet girl. And seriously, I’ll find one of the futons and you can still sleep in your room. But that door stays open.” Bulma strictly told Trunks.

“Ok. That’s fine.” Trunks replied, turning with a smile on his face; he was happy just to be able to hold her like he had been…


End file.
